LOCURAS EN EL SEREITEI
by Yachi-Zaraki
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, sean buenos pasen y lean, serie de drables de mis capitanes favoritos Kenpachi Zaraki y Kurotsuchi Mayuri ademas de otros personajes... Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.
1. Dulces de horror

El día había transcurrido normal para el Capitán del escuadrón 11 Zaraki Kenpachi, un par de hollows por aquí, alguna rareza de Yumichika por allá, el entrenamiento habitual con los mismos debiluchos de siempre; si todo parecía un día normal para el salvo por que faltaba algo.

_¿Qué será?_ – se preguntaba para sí mismo

Prefirió no darle importancia y seguir con sus deberes (perseguir a Ichigo por todo el Sereitei). Más tarde después de haber fracasado en su misión regreso resignado a su cuartel pero seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba en su lugar, entonces dirigió su vista a su hombro izquierdo, ¡si ya sabía que era lo que faltaba! Yachiru no se había aparecido en su espalda en todo el día.

-¿Dónde estará esa chiquilla? , eh Yachiru ¿en dónde te metiste?

Kenpachi ya se preparaba mentalmente para todos los reclamos de los demás escuadrones por las ya tan famosas travesuras de su teniente. Buscándola por los pasillos del cuartel se topo con Ikkaku y Yumichika.

-Ey ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Yachiru?

-No Capitán, ahora que lo menciona no la he visto en todo el día- contesto Ikkaku.

Yumichika solo se limito a negar y encoger los hombros. No era que a Zaraki le preocupara mucho la seguridad de Yachiru dentro del Sereitei mas bien se preocupaba por la seguridad del Sereitei teniéndola a ella dentro; salió a buscarla por el resto de los cuarteles pero seguía sin aparecer, a donde quiera que preguntara la respuesta era la misma "no la he visto en todo el día" hasta la propia asociación de mujeres shinigami se preguntaba que había pasado con su presidenta cuando falto a la junta de ese día.

Decidió regresar al cuartel para ver si ella había regresado pero la respuesta al llegar no fue la que esperaba, la noche callo rápidamente Kenpachi se sentó afuera de la habitación de Yachiru a esperar, y cuando la tuviera enfrente le daría una buena regañada pero la noche avanzo y la peli-rosa nunca llego a dormir.

_Pensé que estos problemas se presentarían hasta que fuera una adolescente –_ pensó para sí mismo.

Al día siguiente.

-Muy bien como sabrán la teniente Kusajishi no aparece y nadie sabe en donde se encuentra así que formaremos un grupo de búsqueda, Ikkaku tú la buscaras en los túneles que dirigen a la mansión Kuchiki, el resto dispérsese por toda la sociedad ¡ANDANDO!

-Pero ¿Por qué yo capitán? ¿Se imagina lo que hará el capitán Kuchiki si me descubre?

-Porque yo lo digo y te callas, trata de ser discreto es por eso que te mando a ti y no a Yumichika.

-Pero yo sé ser discreto capitán.- argumento Yumichika – aunque eso no es algo muy hermoso que digamos pero cuando se requiere puedo serlo.

-Tranquilo también tengo algo para ti, necesito que vayas con el capitán Kurotsuchi y le pidas que te muestre las cintas de sus cámaras de vigilancia.

-¿Con el payaso diabólico? ,el no es hermoso.

-Si con él, ¿alguna objeción?- Kenpachi les lanzo una mirada asesina así que ambos shinigami no tuvieron más que decir y salir a cumplir su misión.

Y así los grupos se dirigieron en diferentes direcciones por toda la sociedad de almas. Kenpachi comenzaba a sentir impaciencia y se podría decir que un cierto grado de temor, todos sabían que esos dos nunca se separaban incluso desde antes de llegar a ese lugar, aunque su relación no fuera exactamente la más normal entre un "padre" y una "hija" no podía pedir más, tenía un techo seguro para la pequeña, comida de sobra y todos los caprichos que a una niña de su edad se le pudieran ocurrir, no lo daba a notar pero adoraba a esa chiquilla de pelo rosa no podía imaginar una batalla sin el ánimo que ella le daba sin sus adulaciones. Los diferentes grupos enviados fueron llegando durante el transcurso de la mañana sin noticia de ella, el capitán del onceavo escuadrón se impacientaba cada vez más.

Mientras tanto con Ikkaku…

-Eh teniente ¿en donde esta? esto ya dejo de ser divertido salga por favor de donde quiera que este. – Ikkaku se movía con dificultad en los túneles que pasaban por debajo de la mansión Kuchiki.

De repente se topo con una puerta al abrirla sintió como una mirada pesada y fúnebre se posaba sobre él, era el capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya, como deseaba haber hecho su danza de la suerte antes de salir a la misión.

-DISPERSATE…- comenzó a decir Byakuya con su zanpakuto en mano.

-No no, por favor capitán solo escúcheme no era mi intención irrumpir así en su casa yo jamás lo haría usted sabe que lo respeto mucho, estoy buscando a mi teniente ¿de casualidad usted la ha visto?

Lo único que obtuvo fue una negación con la cabeza de parte de Byakuya- …SENBONZAKURA.

Y así Ikkaku salió volando junto con un millón de flores de cerezo a su alrededor. Por su parte Yumichika había llegado ya a los cuarteles del Departamento de Desarrollo y Tecnología, pensó dos veces antes de entrar, su capitán y el capitán Kurotsuchi no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, el pobre shinigami comenzó a pensar lo peor y ¿si el payaso diabólico tomaba venganza en el por todos los pleitos con su capitán?. Agito su cabeza para despejarse y entro al cuartel, camino un poco y se topo con un oficial.

-Ey tu, me preguntaba si podría hablar un momento con el capitán Kurotsuchi.

El oficial asintió y le indico que lo siguiera hasta donde se encontraba el capitán, en el camino el rostro de Yumichika se tornaba de color morado, había enormes contenedores con líquidos sospechosos dentro, mas de algún espécimen flotaba dentro, chispas de maquinas salían volando por todo el lugar, y pantallas gigantes mostraban los resultados de cuerpos diseccionados por Mayuri. Al fin llegaron al único lugar "decente" que tenía el doceavo escuadrón para recibir visitas, una pequeña sala de estar que para variar también tenía cables de computadora por todo el lugar, finalmente después de unos minutos Mayuri hizo su aparición con Nemu detrás suyo como siempre.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? Estoy muy ocupado – reprocho el científico agitando las manos.

-Muy bien seré breve, como sabrá la teniente Kusajishi tiene casi dos días desparecida así que el capitán Zaraki me envió aquí para que me muestre las cintas de sus cámaras de vigilancia.

-¿Cámaras? ¿Qué cámaras?, yo no tengo cámaras ocultas en todo el Sereitei para vigilar sus movimientos.- dijo nervioso el capitán.

Una gotita callo por la cien de Yumichika…

-Ay por favor no se ponga tan nervioso, todo el mundo sabe sobre esas cámaras así que por favor muéstreme las cintas de los días de ayer y hoy.

-¿Y por que tengo que ayudar a encontrar al torbellino de cabellos rosas? Esa es responsabilidad de sus padres o en su caso del capitán Zaraki, sabía que un bruto como él no era capaz de controlar a una niña, para eso se necesita cerebro y es algo que a el no le funciona bien.

-Por favor capitán no es momento para hacer esa clase de comentarios, mi capitán se nota muy preocupado y el resto del escuadrón esta igual. Por favor muéstreme las cintas.

-Bien no habiendo mas remedio, Nemu, trae las cintas de grabación de estos dos días.

-Si Mayuri-sama.- contesto la teniente de manera monótona.

-Sígueme.-ordeno el capitán.

Llegaron a la enorme sala en donde Mayuri controlaba sus experimentos (ese que parece un enrome órgano) coloco el extraño aparato en donde se encontraban filmados los últimos días y comenzó a reproducirlos. En la pantalla se visualizaron las diferentes entradas de la Sociedad de Almas así como varios kilómetros a la redonda del Rukongai, sin contar también las cámaras que estaban escondidas en los baños y las distintas casas de los capitanes. Se podía ver a Komamura modelando frente al espejo con un collar de perro y una placa en forma de hueso, a Kyouraku todo borracho a punto de ahogarse en el estanque de su patio y Hitsugaya metía la cabeza en un bote lleno de alubias dulces y así podríamos continuar con situaciones vergonzosas de muchos capitanes. Mayuri retrocedió las cintas que mostraban todo el onceavo escuadrón un día antes, Yumichika se puso de pie al ver en la pantalla como Yachiru salía del cuartel muy temprano la madrugada anterior, llevaba su zanpakuto y su rostro parecía bastante pensativo y serio algo muy raro en ella que siempre estaba riendo, pudo ver que se dirigía a los campos de entrenamiento en el bosque.

-Muchas gracias capitán Kurotsuchi. – dijo Yumichika al salir corriendo.

- Si si como sea, cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Por fin me dejaran continuar con mi trabajo Nemu apúrate vamos al laboratorio, necesito terminar mi investigación.

-Si Mayuri-sama.

Yumichika utilizo shunpo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con Kenpachi, pero durante el camino se topo con Ichigo y Rukia que llegaban del mundo de los vivos. Mientras tanto Ikkaku aterrizo en el patio del onceavo escuadrón.

-Veo que no fuiste muy discreto Ikkaku.

-Lo siento mucho capitán, no me esperaba que el capitán Kuchiki estuviera esperando detrás de esa puerta.

-Bueno como sea, ¿Qué averiguaste?

-Lo siento mucho señor, pero no se encuentra en ninguno de los tuéneles y tampoco escondida debajo de la mansión Kuchiki el capitán tampoco sabe nada.-dijo Ikkaku un tanto cabizbajo.

Kenpachi bajo la cabeza pensando en donde podría estar Yachiru pero ningún lugar en especial se le venía a la mente. Al mismo tiempo Yumichika le informaba la situación a Ichigo y Rukia.

-Dime ¿ya la buscaron debajo de mi casa?- pregunto Rukia cruzando sus brazos.

-Ikkaku estaba en eso, pero por lo que parece tu hermano lo encontró.

-Pobre a parte de calvo sufrir la furia de Byakuya.- dijo Ichigo despreocupado.- Vamos no se preocupen tanto todos sabemos que esa mocosa tiene energía de sobra, debe de estar escondida por ahí planeando alguna travesura o mejor aun llevándola a cabo.

-En eso tienes razón Kurosaki, pero nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo, e incluso falto a la reunión de mujeres shinigami eso nunca había pasado antes.- afirmo preocupado el 5to oficial- acabo de estar con el capitán Kurotsuchi y me mostro las cintas de las cámaras de vigilancia, ella salió de nuestro cuartel ayer por la madrugada no se notaba muy bien, en estos momentos voy en camino para comunicárselo a mi capitán.

-Muy bien iremos contigo.- afirmo Rukia.

Los tres se desplazaron con shunpo a máxima velocidad rumbo a los cuarteles del onceavo escuadrón, al llegar encontraron a los demás grupos de búsqueda con la cara larga lo que significaba que no habían tenido mucha suerte, Ikkaku estaba sentado junto a Kenpachi con la misma expresión.

-Vaya hasta que llegas Yumichika, espero que tengas mejores noticias que las mías.

-¿Pues quién crees que soy Ikkaku?, no soy tan inútil como tú.

-¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo.

-Ya basta- grito Kenpachi – ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Pensamos en venir a ayudar capitán Zaraki.

-Si, tal vez si la buscamos en otros lugares la encontraremos mas rápido.- agrego Ichigo.

-Muy bien, Yumichika ¿que averiguaste?

-Si capitán, revise las cintas del capitán Kurotsuchi la teniente salió muy temprano ayer por la madrugada llevaba su zanpakuto, pero…-hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Pero ¿Qué?, no me dejes con la duda.- dijo enfadado Kenpachi.

-… bueno ella no se notaba muy feliz, por el contrario ella…

Yumichika se detuvo de golpe, todos vieron en la dirección en la que él veía para saber el motivo de su silencia, al hacerlo todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ahí estaba la teniente del onceavo escuadrón parada en la puerta.

-¡TENIENTE! – grito el grupo de oficiales.- ¿en donde ha estado?

Ella no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas que se le hacían, simplemente camino y se paro frente a su capitán, su expresión era un tanto melancólica y se le notaba por demás preocupación.

_Y a esta ¿Qué le pasa?- _se pregunto el capitán.

-Capitán, tengo que hablar con usted.- dijo secamente la pequeña.

Al escucharla tan formal, tan distante todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, al comprender la situación dejaron solos al capitán y su teniente para que aclararan la situación.

_¿Capitán? ¿Desde cuándo me llama así? Y ¿desde cuándo habla con tanto respeto?_

-Muy bien niña boba estoy esperando una explicación, ¿crees que por ser teniente puedes desaparecer así como así sin avisarle a nadie?

-No capitán- contesto la pequeña bajando la cabeza.- y-yo

-¿Tu?

-Me gustaría que me acompañara por favor. -Dijo la niña intentando convencer al capitán.

El solo asintió y se dispuso a seguirla, la pequeña no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino hasta llegar al lugar de entrenamiento de Yoruichi y Urahara.

-Muy bien ¿para que estamos aquí? Déjate de juegos Yachiru.

La pequeña no contesto, se puso frente a él y dio un gran salto hacia atrás poniéndose en defensiva.

-¡YOTTE, AMAI JIGOKU! - (traducción: intoxica, dulce infernal) grito la pequeña mientras desenfundaba su zanpakuto.

-Yachiru ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Per que demo…?

Kenpachi no termino de hablar porque de inmediato fue atacado por miles de terrones de azúcar, eran duros como dimanantes así que más de alguno pudo herirlo. Yachiru arremetió contra él con toda velocidad y fuerza que tenia Kenpachi apenas pudo desenvainar su espada para defenderse, así continuo por un rato golpe tras golpe, estocada tras estocada. El reiatsu de la pequeña se elevaba tras cada ataque que lanzaba, poco a poco Kenpachi fue dándose cuenta que ella peleaba seriamente, en pocos minutos su semblante cambio por completo mostraba su típica sonrisa maniaca que siempre se le veía en las peleas.

-¡Eso es Yachiru!, ¡muy bien niña! ¡muy bien!-gritaba eufórico el capitán – se nota que te entrene bien.

Así pasaron varios minutos desde que la pelea había comenzado, Yachiru se notaba cansada y su vista comenzaba a nublarse, de un momento a otro se separo abruptamente de Kenpachi y se alejo lo suficiente para mantener su ofensiva.

-¿Qué pasa niña? ¿tan rápido te cansaste?, pensé que podrías resistir un poco mas, no me des razones para reemplazarte como mi teniente.

-¡BANKAI! – murmuro la pequeña - ¡SHI NO AMAI IE! (traducción: dulce casa de la muerte)

-¿Bankai dijiste? – pregunto el capitán parpadeando varias veces.

En ese momento una oscuridad inundo el lugar Kenpachi volteo hacia el cielo y observo como una enorme casa de dulce (al estilo Hansel y Gretel) caía sobre ellos, al estar totalmente encerrados en ella Yachiru desapareció por completo.

-Debo decir niña, que tienes un Bankai un tanto…- hizo una pausa para rascar su cabeza –…raro.

Pudo escuchar la risita traviesa de su teniente, y de la oscuridad salieron ositos de goma gigantes que atraparon por completo al capitán Zaraki, el reiatsu de los ositos era considerablemente fuerte y si a eso se le suma que estaban un tanto, pegajosos, el capitán tuvo problemas para librarse de sus captores.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – dijo cortando un osito por la mitad y riendo macabramente- no son nada para mi ositos de pacotilla, ¡vengan a mí los rebanare a todos!

Y así aparecieron un sinfín de ejércitos de ositos; Kenpachi se cansaba ya de la pelea, de repente sintió como el piso se volvía viscoso.

-Conviértete en malvavisco. –dijo la voz de la pequeña desde la oscuridad.

Kenpachi fijo su mirada en el piso que se volvía mas y mas espeso y lo atrapaba sin poder hacer nada, trato de cortarlo con su espada pero este se volvía a regenerar, así quedaron sus piernas y su espada atrapados en el piso y un osito de goma aprisionándolo por la espalda.

-Maldito osito ¡déjame ir!, ningún dulce con forma de animal derrotara a Kenpachi Zaraki, es ridículo.

La pequeña salió de la oscuridad montada en la cabeza de un osito, miro sorprendida a su querido capitán y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Yay! – Grito Yachiru- esto es muy divertido Ken-chan.

-¿Te parece divertido pequeña mocosa?

-Por supuesto que sí– se puso a la altura de la cara de su capitán y lo abrazo- tu tuviste la culpa de todo Ken-chan.

-¿Yo? ¿y yo porque?

-Recuérdalo.- dijo frunciendo el seño

Kenpachi cerró los ojos y trato de recordar que era lo que había hecho para molestar en ese grado a la teniente pero nada se le venía a la mente, tenían sus discusiones pero ninguna como para atacarlo de esa manera incluso libero su Bankai solo para asegurar su captura.

_Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un Bankai - _ pensó Kenpachi.

Siguió buscando en lo más recóndito de su memoria pero de verdad no podía encontrar que era lo que había hecho para enfadar a Yachiru.

-¿Ya pudiste recordad Ken-chan?

-Mmm pues no. –dijo despreocupado – y a propósito ¿que no sabes cuales son las reglas de nuestro escuadrón chiquilla?

-No usar ninguna clase de Kido, usar las zanpakuto para ataques directos, pelear como animales, buscar a los más fuertes y poderosos, amar la pelea y pelear hasta la muerte si es necesario.

-Entonces ¿Por qué demonios tienes un Bankai?

-Bueno pues porque entrene muy duro a tu lado, ¿me expulsaras del escuadrón once por eso Ken-chan? – pregunto triste la pequeña.

-Ya cállate, no digas estupideces y apúrate para liberarme de esta porquería.

-No puedo- dijo divertida- ya te dije que esto es tu culpa, no te liberare hasta que pidas perdón y lo cumplas.

-¿Cumplir con que?

-Pues con lo que prometiste.

Genial mas adivinanzas, ¿Qué no era suficiente con tenerlo en esa ridícula situación?, estar atrapado por dulces y ahora venían más preguntas. ¿Qué era lo que le había prometido?

_Vamos Zaraki has memoria. Promesa ¿Cuál promesa?_

En ese momento otros dos ositos aparecieron de la nada, llevaban como prisioneros a Ikkaku y Yumichika, ambos aterrorizados por el entorno, sobre todo Yumichika que cuidaba que ningún dulce se pegara a su amada cabellera o a las plumitas en sus cejas.

-Teniente ¿esto es necesario?

-Claro que si Baldy deberías de agradecerle a Ken-chan.

Ambos shinigami le lanzaron miradas mortales a su capitán que seguía sin entender como había llegado a esa situación, Ikkaku y Yumichika seguían pasmados con los alrededores. Yachiru había desparecido nuevamente dejando solos a los tres hombres.

-Capitán, usted perdonara mi ignorancia ¿pero que es este lugar? – pregunto el 5to al mando.

-Es el Bankai de Yachiru.

-¡¿BANKAI?! – gritaron ambos oficiales.

-No hagan tanto escándalo, no son los único sorprendidos, creo que lo desarrollo debido al entrenamiento que le di.

-No me sorprende, el haber estado con usted desde pequeña hizo que desarrollara un gran reiatsu como el suyo, no es raro que pudiera liberar su Bankai a tan corta edad. Pero sigo sin entender, ¿por qué demonios estamos nosotros dos aquí capitán?

-Al parecer está molesta conmigo, por algo que olvide. Según ella le hice una promesa pero mi memoria no me está ayudando, de casualidad ¿ustedes sabrán de qué se trata la susodicha promesa?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, después de unos minutos Yachiru volvió- muy bien hora de irnos – chasqueo sus dedos y de inmediato los ositos comenzaron a seguirla llevando por la fuerza a sus prisioneros, los pasillos de la condenada casita parecían interminables, de vez en cuando agarraba algún jarrón que se encontraba por el lugar y comenzaba a comerlo o saltaba sobre alguna silla y la atacaba a mordidas, de todas maneras ahí todo era comestible. Llegaron a una enorme puerta dos paletas de caramelo con forma de cerdito la abrieron.

-Gracias Onchi-onchi – dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

La habitación era de lo más elegante y a diferencia de toda la casita, esa no parecía hecha de dulce de repente los ositos se convirtieron en sillas y sin liberar a sus prisioneros se colocaron alrededor de una elegante mesa.

-Yachiru esto ya se está pasando del límite, libéranos en este momento.

-No Ken-chan, no hasta que cumplas tu promesa.

-¡Y dale con la dichosa promesa, ya te dije que no recuerdo nada pero que terca eres! – grito el capitán.

-P-pero…

-Pero nada, ¡ya me arte de estar aquí metido, te desapareciste sin avisar a nadie, rompiste las reglas de mi escuadrón, me atacaste y capturaste en este maldito lugar, cuando salgamos de aquí te arrepentirás pequeña mocosa del mal y olvídate de tu cargo como teniente estas fuera me escuchaste! ¡Fuera!

Yachiru lo miro confundida, pero duro poco esta expresión ya que de inmediato sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, en todos sus años juntos su querido Ken-chan nunca le había gritado de esa manera, de sus tristes ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, los tres shinigami apretaron los dientes y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a su teniente de esa manera.

-Y-Y-Yachiru no llores… - intento tranquilizarla su capitán.

-¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡primero Ken-chan no cumple su promesa y después Ken-chan me grita! ¡Waaaaaaaa!

-Teniente vamos, el capitán no lo dijo enserio, pare de llorar por favor.

-Si claro ¿verdad que no hablaba en enserio capitán?

-…

-¿Capitán? ¡No se quede callado, esto es su culpa! – dijo Ikkaku enojado.

-Arghh está bien, no hablaba enserio Yachiru, no te expulsare del onceavo escuadrón, pero ya tranquilízate y deja de llorar. ¿Ok?

-Ok, sniff sniff – de un momento a otro el humor de la niña cambio y mostro una enorme sonrisa – entonces ¿Ken-chan cumplirá su promesa?

-¿Qué? ¿ en que momento dije eso? Ya te dije que ni siquiera…

-¡Perfecto!, entonces esperen aquí un poco mas.

-Muy bien pero no es necesario que nos tengas prisioneros.

-Lo se, pero mejor estar segura, no quiero arriesgarme y que se vayan a escapar.

Yachiru volvió a desparecer detrás de las enormes puertas custodiadas por los cerditos de caramelo; no supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado pero fue bastante, finalmente, escucharon voces acercándose y las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que regreso teniente, pensé que se había olvidado de noso… - Ikkaku se quedo con la boca abierta al ver el desfile que se acercaba.

Delante de todo Yachiru entraba en la cabeza de su osito de goma, detrás de ellos varios de los capitanes y tenientes los seguían, algunos por la fuerza y otros más resignados y cooperando. Venían los capitanes Ukitake, Kyouraku y Unohana muy sonrientes como siempre acompañados de los ositos, mientras que Byakuya y Hitsugaya caminaban con los ojos cerrados y molestos. Por otro lado Kurotsuchi forcejeaba con su carcelero que al igual que los tres primeros shinigami en entrar a la casita lo llevaba cargando.

-¿De que se trata esto? Pequeña mocosa cuando me libere te utilizare como sujeto de investigación.

-Cuida tus palabras Kurotsuchi – le sentencio Kenpachi.

El desfile continuo por un rato mas, Momo, Kira y Hisagi observaban sorprendidos a su alrededor. Matsumoto y Rukia venían platicando de quien sabe que cosa y Nemu, bueno ella venía detrás del osito que tenía a su Mayuri-sama en los brazos, el héroe de la historia Ichigo y su buen amigo Renji estaban aterrados con su carcelero y con lo que tenían alrededor.

-Ahhhhhhhhh, ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Si! ¿Por qué me tienen que cargar junto a este?

-¡¿Este?! , este tiene nombre, baboso pelos rojos.

-Como te atreves a llamarme así.

-Ichigo, Renji ya dejen de gritar– les ordeno Rukia- de nada servirá que hagan tanto escándalo, por eso les dije que vinieran por la buena, pero no, ustedes dos par de brutos se pusieron a rebanarlos bueno estas son las consecuencias.

-Muy bien, pueden sentarse en donde les plazca. – dijo la peli-rosa.

-Gracias Yachiru-chan.- dijo Unohana.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro- comento Kira.

-Izuru -san ella dijo que nos sentáramos.- le contesto Unohana sonriendo atemorizantemente.

-H-hai.

Y resignadamente Kira y el resto se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, excepto por Mayuri, Ichigo y Renji que seguían intentando escapar.

-Oye Byakuya, ¿que es lo que tiene tu escolta-osito en la barriga?- pregunto Ichigo apuntando al extraño contenido dentro de la gomita.

-Se trago mi Senbonzakura – contesto fríamente el capitán.

Todos los presentes hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír como locos.

-¡Yay! Ya estamos todos, ahora si Ken- chan cumplirá con su promesa.

-Nosotros no sabemos porque estamos aquí, así que serias tan amable en explicarnos capitán Zaraki- pregunto Ukitake de lo más tranquilo.

-Me creerás si te digo que yo tampoco lo sé.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno si el no sabe, la que nos trajo aquí debe de explicarnos, no es así Yachiru-chan- pregunto Kyouraku acomodando su sombrerito.

-Claro ¡yo les digo!- exclamo alegre la teniente- hace unos días Ken-chan me prometió que si cumplía con todo mi papeleo me dejaría hacer una gran fiesta de té, y que podría invitar a quien yo quisiera y es por eso que están aquí, todos ustedes están invitados a "La Súper Fiesta de Té de Ken-chan"

El fuerte capitán del onceavo escuadrón sintió como las sombrías miradas y sonrisas malévolas de todos alrededor se posaban sobre él. Yachiru le ordeno a unas cuantas galletas de jengibre que trajeran la comida, los postres, dulces y el hermoso juego de té que había comprado en el mundo de los humanos en su última visita.

-Así que por eso estamos aquí – dijo Kyouraku un tanto desanimado – a mi me dijeron que habría mucho sake y bellas bailarinas exóticas.

-Si Kira y yo venimos porque nos dijeron lo mismo – comento Hisagi.

-No te desanimes amigo mío, solo cumplamos con el gusto de la pequeña. – le dijo Ukitake a Kyouraku

El resto soltó un suspiro de resignación ante el hecho de cargar con la promesa del capitán Zaraki, este por su lado se quedo pensativo un momento.

_¿Cuando le hice esa promesa? ¿habrá sido cuando pelee contra ese enorme Menos? No no ella no iba conmigo ese día, o tal vez, ¿Cuándo perseguía a Ichigo? No ella tampoco estaba conmigo._

-Capitán Zaraki ¿le ocurre algo malo? – pregunto Toushiro.

-Es solo que no recuerdo cuando le hice esa promesa.

-Pero que mala memoria tienes Ken –chan, me prometiste eso el día que fuimos a la fiesta en casa de Koma-Koma estabas riendo mucho junto el y Kyo-san.

-Ahh si yo lo recuerdo- interrumpió el sombrerudo – ese día nos divertimos mucho.

-Si se divirtieron mucho fue porque todos estaban borrachos hasta la inconsciencia – replico Toushiro – hasta el capitán Komamura estaba borracho, tuve que ir a sacar a Matsumoto de ahí para que terminara el papeleo.

-Lo vez Ken-chan todos se acuerdan menos tu.

-Si no lo recuerdo es porque estaba borracho ¿Qué no escuchaste?, eres una tramposa el hacer que te prometa cosas cuando no estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

-¿Te vas a echar para atrás Ken-chan?

¡Aha!, la pequeña había dado en el clavo, mira que hacer esa clase de pregunta al capitán del onceavo escuadrón estaba fuera de limite ella sabía muy bien que el nunca se desentendía de algo o se retiraba, el consideraba cobardía a todo aquel que no cumpliera con lo que decía no podía ser esta la excepción de mostrar su orgullo y su hombría tenía que cumplir con la infame fiestecita que había prometido a su teniente. Ikkaku y Yumichika se aguantaban las ganas de reírse, su capitán borracho haciendo promesas a niñas pequeñas, era el colmo.

-Muy bien. – dijo resignado – pero libéranos, nadie escapara.

-¿Lo prometen?

Ichigo y Renji negaron con la cabeza neuróticamente, pero la sombra de Zaraki apareció gigante detrás de ellos.

-Lo prometemos ¿verdad Ichigo y Renji? – dijo malévolamente el capitán.

-¡Si claro, claro lo prometemos! – afirmaron nerviosos.

-¡Perfecto!

-¡Alto todos! – grito Yumichika – nadie empiece a comer todavía.

-Pero ¿Por qué plumitas?- pregunto Yachiru.

-Porque esto está lleno de brutos que no cierran la boca para comer – el shinigami comenzó a buscar algo dentro de la manga de su kimono, aparecieron toda clase de cosas, un estuche lleno de cremas, un espejo, un cepillo, una secadora, brillo para labios, una bolsa llena de más plumitas para sus cejas. – Aha aquí esta – dijo victorioso sosteniendo un casco de futbol americano. – Esto me ayudara a proteger mi peinado.

Y así la famosa fiesta de té dio inicio, los ositos liberaron a sus prisioneros que en poco se olvidaron del porque estaban en ese lugar, el capitán Hitsugaya disfrutaba de sus amados frijoles dulces, mientras que el resto se deleitaba con galletas y pastelitos de todos gustos y variedades.

-Bya-chan tengo un regalo para ti – dijo la niña contenta.

Yachiru le entrego un plato lleno de galletas con forma del Embajador de Algas, Byakuya hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa y se dispuso a comerlas, hizo lo mismo con Rukia pero las galletas eran de Chappy. Varias horas pasaron y todos se olvidaron de donde estaban, reían y más que nada se agasajaban con la comida que había, hasta las shinigami olvidaron sus dietas por tan solo ese día.

-Muy bien Yachiru-chan, creo que es hora de irnos. – dijo Kyouraku

-Si otro día podremos repetirlo, pero hoy ya rompí suficiente mi dieta, además tengo mucho trabajo.

-Matsumoto tu nunca trabajas.- le respondió Toushiro.

-Aww pero que malo es jefe, porque no me acompaña a beber un poco de sake para que se relaje.

-¡MAAATSUMOTOOO!

-Yachiru ya sácanos de este lugar –le ordeno su capitán.

-Bueno verán, la cosa es que no se cómo salir. –dijo alegre.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritaron algunos.

-Entonces ¿cómo demonios trajo al resto teniente?

-mmm, solo mande a los ositos por ellos yo nunca salí de la casa.

Los mas alterados salieron corriendo por el pasillo buscando desesperadamente una salida pero era imposible en ese lugar no había ni puertas ni ventanas al exterior, Ichigo ataco una de las paredes con su zanpakuto pero no dio resultado, así como las paredes se venían abajo así se volvían a reconstruir. Ni siquiera Kenpachi con su súper fuerza y sus destructoras patadas en los muros pudo visualizar alguna salida. Los únicos que como siempre mantenían la calma eran Unohana, Byakuya y Toushiro, Ukitake se había desmayado y Kyouraku le daba aire con su sombrerito, Mayuri se había interesado en la estructura de los ositos y con Nemu comenzaron a tomar muestras de todo. El resto gritaba y corría despavoridamente por todo el lugar, mientras que Yachiru, buena ella estaba feliz de la vida bailando y brincando sobre la mesa.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Kenpachi se levanto gritando y empapado en sudor, miro a su alrededor y de inmediato reconoció su habitación – vaya, solo fue una pesadilla, pero que horror.

Para estar seguro se levanto y deslizo la puerta de papel de arroz que dividía su cuarto y el de Yachiru, la niña dormía plácidamente, dio un gran suspiro de alivio y cerro de nuevo la puerta. Al egresar a su cama sintió un espasmo en su estomago y seguido un ruido enorme se desprendió de su barriga.

_Todo debió ser por la comida, ¿pero que fue lo que cene? –_ se preguntaba. Al voltear a la pequeña mesa en el rincón de su cuarto identifico al responsable de su horrible pesadilla, una caja con comida que decía:

"_TACOS Y BURRITOS, EL JALAPEÑO FELIZ" _

A buena hora le hizo caso a Ikkaku de comprar comida de esa clase, además de dónde demonios había salido un puesto ambulante de comida mexicana en medio de la Sociedad de Almas. A la mañana siguiente le ordeno a su subordinado que se deshiciera de la comida restante.

-Pero capitán si estaba muy sabrosa, es más todavía podemos recalentarla.

-Nada de eso, la tiras o se la das a los perros.

-Pero no tenemos perros.

-Entonces a los gatos, no me importa a quien pero te deshaces de eso.

-Muy bien capitán.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – saludo enérgicamente Yachiru -Ken-chan ¿ya estas mejor?

-¿A que se refiere teniente?, ¿acaso está enfermo capitán?

-Sí, la pancita de Ken-chan estuvo haciendo ruidos raros toda la noche. Creo que es por la comida que compraste Baldy.

-Entonces por eso quiere que la tire, hubiera dicho desde un principio que le había dado diarrea.

-¡Que no me dio diarrea! ¡ya cállate!

-Pero que escándalo, no dejan dormir – dijo Yumichika saliendo de su cuarto. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es que el capitán tiene diarrea.

-Te dije que te callaras con un demonio, yo estoy muy bien.

En ese momento el estomago del capitán hizo un enorme ruido que sacudió todo el escuadrón once, los tres presentes comenzaron a reírse sin parar mientras que Kenpachi corría desesperado al baño más cercano. Así nuestro buen capitán del onceavo escuadrón aprendió a no comer comida mexicana antes de ir a dormir, bueno eso claro si quería tener un sueño pacifico.


	2. Quiero un novio Ken-chan

**Mm Bueno quería poner esto en el primer capítulo, pero, como soy nueva en la plataforma no sabía muy bien como editar el texto y bla bla. Todos o bueno la mayoría de mis capítulos están basados después de la derrota de Aizen y antes de la saga sangrienta de los mil años (para los que siguieron el manga), si por alguna razón escribiera un capitulo que no estuviera en esta brecha de tiempo yo se los haría saber con anticipación n.n**

**Antes que nada agradezco a los que leyeron el capitulo anterior espero que les haya gustado y ya saben las críticas constructivas no destructivas son muy bien recibidas. Ya sabemos Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo. **

**Espero y se diviertan.**

**QUIERO UN NOVIO KEN-CHAN**

Después de que Kenpachi termino su visita en el baño, dio un gran suspiro y empezó con su recorrido habitual por las instalaciones de su escuadrón. Esta vez Yachiru si lo acompañaba.

-Yachiru estas muy calladita, ¿pasa algo?

-No Ken-chan todo está bien, ¿comenzaras a entrenar ahora?

-Sí, tu siéntate y observa, si te quedas quieta y te comportas te comprare una bolsa de dulces cuando termine.

-Hai Ken-chan- contesto alegre la niña.

El entrenamiento fue como siempre, todos abatidos y tirados en el suelo después de enfrentarse a Kenpachi, los únicos que le mantenían el ritmo eran Ikkaku y Yumichika. Mientras Kenpachi peleaba con ellos Yachiru observo por la ventana a una pareja de shinigami, la chica no parecía tener muchos años mas que ella mientras que el chico parecía un poco más maduro, como Ichigo o alguno de sus amigos, se veían muy amigables entre ellos la pequeña peli-rosa los observo detenidamente analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y entonces lo decidió.

_Yo quiero tener un novio – _pensó sonriente.

Al acabar el entrenamiento el capitán se dio un baño, Yachiru, Ikkaku y Yumichika lo esperaron en su casa en el pasillo frente al patio para así tomar su desayuno juntos como una buena familia feliz, en todo el rato que duro el delicioso desayuno que no era comida mexicana a petición del capitán, Yachiru no dijo ni una sola palabra, raro en ella. Al final se relajaron tomando unos cuantos vasos de sake, Yumichika su té y la pequeña bebía jugo de una extraña cajita que Rukia le había obsequiado el día anterior.

-Ken-chan quiero…

-Tus dulces los sé, en un momento iremos a comprarlos no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-… un novio.

Al escuchar esa palabra escupió su trago de sake en los ojos de Ikkaku haciendo que este llorara inconsolablemente. Yumichika que bebía de su vasito de té solo abrió un ojo para ver la reacción de su capitán.

-¿Q-q-que quieres, que?

-Un novio Ken-chan.

No no eso no era posible tenía que ser otra maldita pesadilla, no era posible que su adorada, hiperactiva, linda, pero sobre todo pequeña Yachiru quisiera algo tan horrible como un novio.

-Ikkaku ¿compramos de nuevo comida mexicana?

-No capitán me deshice de toda esta mañana, se la di de alimento a los peces koi del capitán Kuchiki.

-Acéptelo capitán – dijo divertido Yumichika – no es una pesadilla o un sueño, la teniente fue muy clara con lo que quería.

-¡Cállate!, muy bien Yachiru así que quieres un novio, me parece bien tu elige tenemos a todo el escuadrón.

-No, ellos son muy feos y ya están muy viejos.

-Entonces que te parece Ikkaku o Yumichika.

Los aludidos también terminaron por escupir el trago de sake y de té respectivamente. Kenpachi quería hacer que la pequeña dejara de pensar en esas tonterías.

-Tampoco Ken-chan, ellos dos son como mis hermanos mayores.

-Entonces ¿que pretendes hacer?

_Por favor desiste, di que ya no quieres nada di que ya no quieres nada. –_ pensaba nervioso Kenpachi.

-Buscare uno por mi cuenta, nos vemos cuando encuentre a un buen novio lo traeré y serán los primeros en conocerlo.

Así Yachiru salió corriendo entusiasmada en busca de su "novio perfecto", aunque no sería fácil encontrar a un hombre, o en este caso niño que pudiera aguantar todos los berrinches y exigencias de la pequeña. A Ikkaku y Yumichika les empezaron a caer gotitas de sudor por toda la cabeza al ver la expresión de su capitán.

-Si Yachiru trae a tu novio aquí, así lo conoceré y tendremos una agradable plática- decía el capitán mientras se cubría por una sombra macabra y sonreía maniáticamente.

Yachiru comenzó su búsqueda, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del Sereitei observando a los shinigami más jóvenes que se le atravesaban en frente pero ninguno la convencía. Su novio tenía que ser fuerte, lo suficiente para poder luchar con su Ken-chan y no morir en el intento, tenía que ser inteligente, también atractivo y que le gustaran los dulces tanto como a ella, que amara hacer travesuras y no se molestara por el apodo que ella le diera, pero ninguno tenía todas esas cualidades sin éxito se dirigió a los diferentes escuadrones.

Llego a los cuarteles del primer escuadrón pero ahí todos eran más viejos que matusalén, empezando por el capitán Yamamoto y su teniente, al dirigirse al segundo escuadrón se topo con su capitana, SoiFon.

-Así que estas buscando un novio niña, muy bien te daré a escoger aquí tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor. – SoiFon llamo a su guardia secreta – y bien, ¿no te lo dije?

-Pero yo los veo a todos iguales, diles que se quiten las mascaras.

-Eso no es posible, está prohibido si hacen eso el orgullo de la guardia secreta se vendría abajo.

-mmm entiendo, entonces creo que buscare en otro lugar aun así gracias por el interés Trencitas-chan.

-Muy bien que tengas suerte Yachiru-chan.

Caminando un poco mas se topo con Ichigo y sus amigos.

-Hola Yachiru-chan ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Orihime.

-Hola, bien gracias y ustedes.

-Muy bien dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Y lo principal ¿Kenpachi no viene contigo verdad? – pregunto Ichigo nervioso.

-No el se quedo descansando, yo estoy buscando un novio.

-¿Un novio? – pregunto Rukia -¿no crees que eres muy pequeña para eso?

-No, ya lo tengo decidido buscare un novio.

-Muy bien, puedes elegir entre estos tres- dijo Rukia apuntando sacando un micrófono mientras que detrás de ellos aparecía todo un set de concursos como en el de los programas de TV– ¡tenemos al invencible Kurosaki Ichigo!- y un grupo de fans apareció de la nada, ¡TE AMAMOS ICHIGO! Gritaron todas. – Y si no te convences tenemos al súper fuerte y en onda Chad – un grupo de fans medio emos salieron con carteles apoyando al grandulón – Y si con todo eso aun no estás segura tenemos al inteligente y ultimo de su especie el Quincy Uryu Ishida - ¡SIIII ARRIBA LOS QUINCY! Grito su grupo de fans; Orihime que la hacía de edecán trataba de contener al grupo eufórico de fans.

-Kuchiki-san ya no puedo mas – dijo la pelirroja.

-Muy bien nuestra concursante Yachiru tendrá que elegir entre nuestros tres prospectos, ¿con cuál se quedara?

-mmm no se ofendan pero, Ichi está muy cotizado, Gorilon me agrada mucho pero es muy serio y el lapicito es novio de Nemu yo no le quito los novios a mis amigas.

Y así el set de concursos despareció junto con todas las fans desilusionadas.

-¿Estás diciendo que Uryu es novio de Nemu? – pregunto divertido Ichigo mientras el aludido se ponía rojo.

-C-c-claro que no Kurosaki idiota.-contesto el Quincy.

-Entonces porque te sonrojas tanto.

-Por nada – el chico se acomodo los lentes- dime Yachiru-chan ¿Por qué no vas a los distintos cuarteles para ver si encuentras un novio?

-Buena idea lapicito muchas gracias, nos vemos luego.

Yachiru se despidió y continúo su camino mientras que el grupo de amigos detrás suyo seguían molestando al pobre Quincy. En su recorrido la pequeña fue haciendo anotaciones en una pequeña libreta:

_**Kira, escuadrón tres: muy borracho.**_

_**Hanatarou, escuadrón cuatro: muy menso.**_

_**Shinji, escuadrón cinco: si es un capitán pero es mujeriego y su sonrisa me da miedo.**_

_**Bya-chan, escuadrón seis: otro capitán muy orgulloso y muy aburrido.**_

_**Koma-Koma, escuadrón siete: muy peludo y su teniente muy bigotón.**_

_**Kyo-san, escuadrón ocho: también muy borracho y mujeriego además es el novio de Nana-chan.**_

_**Hisagi, escuadrón nueve: otro ebrio y el capitán no me convence.**_

Así llego al escuadrón diez, se asomo por la ventana y ahí estaba, si él era el novio perfecto Hitsugaya Toushiro capitán del decimo escuadrón, fuerte, niño prodigio, guapo y era joven ¿Qué más podía pedir?, aunque no le gustaba hacer bromas pero le gustaban las alubias dulces, Matsumoto estaba roncando en el sillón de la oficina perfecto ese era su momento. De un salto llego hasta el escritorio del peli-blanco.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto serio como siempre.

-Shiro-chan ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi novio Shiro-chan?

-Teniente Kusajishi, no estoy para bromas tengo mucho trabajo ya que mi teniente es una holgazana borracha que se la pasa durmiendo. Además eres muy pequeña para estar pensando en eso mejor ve y come dulces o ponte a jugar.

-Pero que malo ere Shiro-chan- dijo frunciendo el seño- si no te gusto solo dímelo no me enojare o será que a ti te gusta alguien más.

-P-pero que tonterías dices – el peli-blanco está totalmente sonrojado – ya te dije que tengo mucho trabajo.

-Lo sabía a ti te gusta alguien, ¿Quién será?, ahhh ya se, ¿es Rangiku?, o será Momo a ella la cuidas mucho, aunque también puede ser la hermana de Ichi, o la vizard rubia gritona, dime Shiro-chan ¿quién es?

- En primer lugar refiérete a mí como capitán Hitsugaya y en segundo lugar te dije que no me gusta nadie, por última vez tengo mucho trabajo ahora si me disculpas.

La pequeña observaba molesta como el capitán la dejaba en la oficina hablando sola, de nuevo los ronquidos de Matsumoto inundaron la habitación, al mismo tiempo en el escuadrón once dos poderosos shinigami observaban como su capitán se mordía la uña del pulgar y su pierna comenzaba a tener un tic nervioso.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh ya no aguanto! ¿hasta cuándo continuara Yachiru con esta tontería?

-Vamos capitán, no se enoje es tal vez solo un capricho de niñas tengo entendido que todas pasan por lo mismo.

-¿A ti te paso lo mismo?

-Capitán ya le dije que soy un chico.- grito Yumichika.

-mmm pues a mí no me convences mucho, pero como sea, quiero que vayan e investiguen en donde esta esa niña y como va con lo de conseguirse un inútil bueno para nada bastardo que solo le ocupara la mente en otras cosas.

-¿Se refiere al novio capitán?

-Si a esa horrible cosa, ahora vayan y traten de que no los descubra.

-Si no lo conociera capitán diría que esta celosito.-dijo Ikkaku riendo.

-¡Largo! – grito enfadado y pateo lo más lejos que pudo a su par de subordinados.

_Ikkaku idiota, yo celoso por favor, pero me pregunto ¿de dónde habrá sacado la idea del novio esa niña? _

-Pero que malo es el capitán mira que patearnos así, casi arruina mi peinado. – dijo Yumichika viéndose en un espejito.

-Deja de pensar en eso, debemos encontrar a la teniente ¿en donde crees que pueda estar?

-Ni idea, podría estar en cualquier parte, pero pensemos ¿Cuál es el mejor sitio para encontrar un novio?

-mmm el bar que esta por la puerta del este, ese es un buen lugar seguro está ahí.

-¬¬… no Ikkaku ese es un lugar al que tu irías, no una pequeña niña.

-Entones señor sabelotodo dime en donde está.

-Pensemos por un momento como ella, ¿Qué es lo que buscaría en un novio?

-Que le gusten los dulces y que coma como si le pagaran por hacerlo.

-mmm si, y que también le guste hacer bromas y ponerle apodos feos a las personas.

A los dos shinigami se les formo una nubecita encima de sus cabezas tratando de unir todo lo que le gustaba a su teniente para así formar al novio que esta tanto buscaba.

-Aporta más ideas Ikkaku.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada mas, la teniente es tragona por naturaleza, le gustan los dulces, es traviesa, es pesada con los demás, no tiene respeto por sus mayores, ¿Quién en todo el Sereitei es igual a ella o comparte sus gustos?

-No solo pienses en eso bruto, toda mujer sea grande o pequeña busca las mismas cosas en un hombre, que sea guapo, inteligente y fuerte, ahora si ya tenemos un perfil más completo, podemos empezar a buscar.

-mmm pues yo me quede igual, no conozco a nadie así.

Yachiru por su pate había seguido a Toushiro para que soltara la sopa sobre quien le gustaba, caminaban juntos por la explanada frente a los cuarteles del decimo escuadrón, Ikkaku y Yumichika se escondieron detrás de una pared y ocultaron su reiatsu para que no los descubrieran.

-Podrá ser que…

-No saquemos conclusiones aun, sigámoslos un poco más.

Y con la "nueva pareja"…

-Ya te dije que dices puras tonterías, no estoy interesado en nadie.

-Y porque te sonrojaste cuando te lo pregunte.

-Porque me tomaste por sorpresa.

-No te creo, si no te gusta nadie entonces porque no quieres ser mi novio Shiro-chan.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya, y ya te dije que eres muy pequeña para pensar en eso, tu solo debes divertirte.

-Pero esta mañana vi a unos novios, la chica no era mucho mayor que yo ¿Por qué no puedo tener un novio?

-¿Y para que quieres uno en primer lugar?, no necesitas algo así tienes muchos amigos y amigas.

-Porque parece divertido, Rangiku dice que un novio te dedica tiempo, te compra todo lo que tú quieras, te hace cumplidos todo el tiempo y te defiende de todo y de todos.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa inocentona y siguieron con su paseo.

-¡¿Viste eso Yumichika?! – dijo Ikkaku sacudiendo a su amigo.

-¡Sí!, estoy realmente sorprendido, nunca pensé que el capitán Hitsugaya fuera un asaltacunas.

-Pero se ven tan lindos juntos.

-Esa es mi línea Ikkaku.

-¿Crees que deberíamos informarle al capitán?

-No, aun no necesitamos reunir más evidencia.

De vuelta con la "pareja"…

-Pues si una pareja es algo así, Matsumoto no está alejada de la realidad.

-Pobre, se expresaba con tanta ilusión debió de haber sentido mucha tristeza cuando su novio el cara de zorrito murió.

-Si ella se sintió muy afligida por eso, pero al parecer ya esta un poco mejor.

-Me alegra, pero de vuelta a lo de mi novio.

-Muy bien si tanto deseas un novio porque no vas con Kurotsuchi, si tiene un catalogo para modificar las zanpakuto también debe de tener uno para hacer un shinigami o pídele que te construya un novio con un gigai y una alma modificada.

-¡Yay! Shiro-chan eres un genio.

La pequeña salto al cuello del peli-blanco, y el amablemente le devolvió el abrazo, mientras que al par de shinigami-ninjas-espía se les caía la mandíbula al piso con la tierna escena.

-¿Ikkaku?

-¿Si?

-Creo que ya es hora de entregar el informe al capitán.

Los sorprendidos shinigami salieron lo más rápido que su shunpo se los permitió hacia sus cuarteles, mientras que la pequeña teniente se fue caminando tranquilamente al doceavo escuadrón. Ambos llegaron agitados a la puerta de entrada de su cuartel.

-Espera espera Ikkaku, pensemos bien en cómo le daremos la noticia al capitán.

-Pues simple solo le decimos "ey capitán el novio de la teniente es el capitán Hitsugaya" y listo.

-Pero te imaginas su reacción.

**REACCION # 1**

-Capitán el nuevo novio de la teniente es el capitán Hitsugaya.

-Muy bien…

Cinco minutos después todo el Sereitei estaba envuelto en llamas, en estado de alerta y el resto de los capitanes haciendo barricada alrededor de Hitsugaya para protegerlo. Mientras que Kenpachi rebanaba a todos los que se le ponían enfrente para alcanzar al enano de cabello blanco.

-mmm no no es buena idea decírselo así de arrebatado.

-Si pensemos en algo mejor.

-¿Y si no le decimos, y más bien hacemos que él los vea?

-Podría ser – contesto el emplumado.

**REACCION # 2**

Caminando con su capitán por los pasillos del Sereitei, cuando ¡oh! de repente y "casualmente" se topan con la tierna pareja de novios.

-Mire capitán ¿no es la teniente y el capitán Hitsugaya? – Yumichika con tono de "sorpresa"

-Si capitán mire como se divierten juntos, ¡oh! ¿acaso se están tomando de la mano?

-Si ya los vi, ey Hitsugaya ven necesito hablar contigo…

El "hablar contigo" de Kenpachi básicamente fue comenzar a perseguir al pequeño capitán hasta por debajo de las piedras, hasta hueco mundo, el mundo humano, etc. etc.

-Vuelve aquí pequeño enano solo quiero tener una amigable charla…

-No definitivamente no. – dijo Yumichika.

-Ya salgan de ahí par de babosos, ¿que creen que no los escucho?

-H-hai capitán.

-¿Y bien? Si están aquí es porque ya me tienen noticias.

-Pues si algo así. – contesto Ikkaku rascando su calva.

-Vera capitán, mmm ¿Cómo decirlo? …

-El novio de la teniente es el capitán del decimo escuadrón.

-Cállate Ikkaku pero que poco delicado eres.

-Jajajaj ¿Hitsugaya?, no me hagas reír si ese mocoso es más serio que Tousen y Komamura juntos.

-Sí lo mismo pensé yo capitán – interrumpió Yumichika – pero después de seguirlos un rato nuestras dudas se aclararon, vera, ellos caminaban muy juntitos y se reían tanto, y, y…

-¿Y que?

-Bueno después de que estuvieron platicando un tiempo se despidieron y la teniente…

-Que no te quedes callado con un demonio.

-¡La teniente y el capitán se abrazaron! – grito Yumichika.

-Y luego dices que yo no soy delicado.

-¿Q-que dijiste?

-Que se abrazaron, no duro mucho pero ambos se veían muy felices.

El capitán se quedo en total silencio, una sombra melancólica cubrió sus ojos mientras que sus subordinados tragaron saliva esperando su violenta reacción. En ese momento cierta niña hiperactiva llegaba a las puertas del doceavo escuadrón.

-Nemu soy yo, Yachiru, ábreme.

La teniente del doceavo escuadrón apareció detrás de las enormes puertas con la misma cara de melancolía de siempre.

-Teniente Kusajishi, dime en que te puedo ayudar.

-Necesito hablar con tu papi-payaso.

-Veré si Mayuri-sama puede atenderte, espera aquí por favor.

Dentro del Departamento…

-Mayuri-sama, está aquí la teniente Kusajishi.

-¿Qué quiere esa mocosa?

-No le pregunte, pero pidió hablar con usted.

-Cielos, cielos ¿pero que querrá?, muy bien hazla pasar.

-Si Mayuri-sama.

Cinco minutos después Yachiru ya estaba brincando encima de las preciadas maquinas del científico loco, y destruyendo todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

-Pequeña mocosa, quédate quieta y dime a que vienes.

-Ah si, casi se me olvidaba.

-Bueno yo se que tu puedes hacer muchas cosas increíbles payasito.

-Si bueno ese soy yo jaja, y no me digas "payaso" niña mal educada. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que me construyas un novio.

-¿Un novio?

-Sí, si puedes cambiar tu cuerpo y modificar zanpakutos también podrías construirme un novio ¿verdad que si puedes? – pregunto entusiasmada.

-Bueno claro que podría, tendría que modificar un gigai con los atributos físicos que desees e implantar en el alma modificada todas características emocionales y de actitud que quieres.

-¿En otras palabras?

-¬¬… si, si puedo hacerte un novio.

-¡Yay que bien, payasito!

-¡Que no me digas así! bueno y dime ¿cómo quieres a tu novio?– el científico se sentó en su enorme silla roja- Nemu toma nota.

-Si Mayuri-sama.

La pequeña niña se sentó en las piernas del científico.

-¿Pero que crees que haces?

-Voy a hacer mi lista de deseos; una vez cuando fui al mundo de los humanos Ken-chan y yo paseábamos por un centro comercial muy grande con muchas cosas divertidas y entonces vi a un hombre muy gordo y barbón vestido de rojo estaba sentado en una enorme silla igual que tú, los niños se sentaban en sus piernas y pedían deseos y es lo que yo hago.

-Que interesante, después dedicare tiempo a la investigación de ese hombre gordo, pero ahora necesito que me digas que características quieres para tu novio.

-Bueno me gustaría que no fuera muchos años mayor que yo, quiero que tenga, los ojos de Shiro-chan, el cabello de Bya-chan, un cuerpo atlético, tal vez algún tatuaje como el de pelos rojos, que sea agradable como Ukitake, paciente como Unohana, inteligente como tu payasito, fuerte como mi Ken-chan, que proteja a sus amigos como Ichi que le encanten los dulces y hacer travesuras conmigo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-¿Apuntaste todo verdad Nemu?

-Si Mayuri-sama.

-Muy bien niña lo tendré listo al atardecer date una vuelta por aquí a esas horas, ahora bájate de mi pierna que ya se entumió.

-¡Yay!, volveré por mi novio en la tarde, muchas gracias payasito y Nemu.

La niña salió feliz de los cuarteles y se fue bailando y brincando por todos los pasillos del Sereitei, regreso a su cuartel se volvió a topar con Toushiro, este le dio unas cuantas golosinas que Ukitake le había regalado apenas unos instantes. Así continuo con su danza hasta sus cuarteles, al llegar ahí encontró a Kenpachi muy pensativo, viendo al cielo Ikkaku y Yumichika sentados a un lado de el con una expresión bastante seria.

-¡Hola a todos! estoy de vuelta.

-Teniente, regreso a tiempo para la comida, pero dígame ¿no viene acompañada?

-No, mi novio vendrá para la cena, ¿ya están listos para conocerlo?

-Claro- contestaron los oficiales, el capitán seguía en silencio- ¿y todos esos dulces?

-Un regalo.- se limito a contestar- Ken-chan ¿te sucede algo?

-Nada.

Kenpachi se paro sin decir nada mas, y se retiro del lugar; camino tranquilamente y meditando la situación, su rumbo: las oficinas del decimo escuadrón. Tenía que hablar seriamente con el capitán Hitsugaya, si iba enserio con su pequeña necesitaban dejar unos cuantos puntos en claro, no le iba a resultar tan fácil al peli-blanco, eso era lo que se había propuesto Zaraki Kenpachi al saber de su relación con Yachiru. Llego por fin a las puertas de entrada del decimo escuadrón, dio un gran suspiro un último repaso a sus ideas y entro.

-Capitán Zaraki que sorpresa ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto sonriente Matsumoto.

-Tu capitán, necesito hablar con él.

-Si claro está en la oficina tomando su siesta.

El enorme capitán entro en la oficina despertando al peli-blanco.

-Capitán Zaraki ¿dígame que lo trae por aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Por su expresión debe ser serio.

-Claro que lo es, se trata sobre Yachiru.

-Ahora entiendo – dijo Hitsugaya sentándose en su escritorio – sabia que tarde o temprano vendría a hablar sobre el tema.

-Que bueno que lo tengas en mente. ¿Y bien que dices en tu defensa?

-Absolutamente nada, solo que no fue mi culpa, ella fue la insistente y yo no tuve otro remedio más que acceder.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido Kenpachi.

-Si ella tiene grandes capacidades de convencimiento ¿si sabe a lo que me refiero verdad?, no pude hacer nada ella se me hecho encima y me quito todo lo que tenia.

-¿Te quito todo? – seguía atónito.

-Si todo capitán, me dejo sin nada, es bastante fuerte para su edad lo felicito la entreno muy bien.

A Kenpachi le había dado un tic en el ojo, ¿Qué era lo que decía este mocoso? Como se atrevía a referirse de esa manera de su pequeña princesa, si una princesa con bastante fuerza física pero al fin y al cabo princesa.

_¿A que se refiere con que le quito todo? Será que… no no a Yachiru nunca se le ocurriría nada de eso._

-¿Capitán Zaraki le ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Pregunte ¿Qué si le ocurre algo malo?

-¿Qué si me ocurre algo malo? ¿ y todavía te atreves a preguntarme?, pero por supuesto que pasa algo malo Yachiru es una niña pequeña ella no sabe de muchas cosas en la vida, porque se tenía que topar contigo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, pero también debe de entender que ella debe de aprender en base a experiencias sean buenas o malas., además ya le dije que bla bla bla bla…

Las palabras del chico se disolvían en sus oídos Kenpachi había perdido la conexión con este mundo

-¿Experiencias? – el tic en el ojo había aumentado hasta parecía que se le iba a salir. – Como te atreves a pervertir a mi pequeña de esa manera te voy a partir en dos maldito pigmeo región cuatro…

Los dos continuaban gritando, cada uno en su tema ni Hitsugaya escuchaba a Kenpachi debido a su tremendo discurso sobre los peligros y experiencias de la vida como Kenpachi no escuchaba a Hitsugaya por sus gritos de padre al borde de cometer asesinato premeditado hasta que por fin…

-…si entonces le dije: "Yachiru no todos los dulces son exquisitos", pero no me escucho y me los arrebato todos.

-… y después de eso te voy a dejar igual de calvo que Ikkaku y te hare un funeral vikingo mientras sigues vivo y… - analizo lo último que Hitsugaya dijo- ¿espera que dijiste?

-Si le dije " ey Yachiru no todos los dulces son buenos" pero aun así me los arrebato y salió corriendo, digo no es que me encanten mucho las golosinas es mas algunas de las que me regala Ukitake son bastante malas pero no era para que me dejara sin nada.

-Todo este tiempo me hablaste de los dulces que le regalaste a Yachiru.

-No se los regale, ¿Qué no me escucho cuando le dije que se me hecho encima y me los quito todos?

-Pero yo pensé que…

-¿Qué?

-Arghh, nada capitán Hitsugaya disculpe las molestias, si me disculpa tengo que ir a matar a dos de mis subordinados.

-No se preocupe, todos de vez en cuando queremos hacer algo así – ambos capitanes observaron por la ventana como Matsumoto "caminaba" totalmente ebria a lado de Hisagi y Kira – por cierto dígale a su teniente que me debe dos galletas de chocolate.

-Está bien yo se lo hare saber.

-¡MAAATSUMOTOOOO! ¡Entra a hacer tu papeleo!

Kenpachi regreso a su cuartel más tranquilo, mientras tanto en el doceavo escuadrón…

-¡Si Nemu aumenta las ondas eléctricas!, ajajajajajajajajaj…cof cof ¿Dónde están mis pastillitas para la garganta?, esta risa de Dr. Frankenstein no me ayuda.

-Si Mayuri-sama.

-¡ESTA VIVO! – grito el científico orgulloso - yo sabía que si podía lograrlo, soy todo un genio.

En ese momento se escucho como tocaban a la puerta.

-Rápido Nemu debe ser esa chiquilla, hazla pasar para que contemple mi excelente obra.

La pequeña entro en el departamento y vio como Mayuri contemplaba contento su obra maestra, una densa capa de humo cubría parte de la habitación – no puedo ver nada – dio un salto y se paro sobre el preciado sombrero del científico.

-¬¬ niña bájate de mi cabeza.

-Hai – dijo feliz la niña – ahora si ya puedo ver, ohhh ¿el es mi novio?

-Si ese es, ahora ponle un nombre y llévatelo a dar una vuelta mañana me dices como funciona.

-Hai, muchas gracias payasito – la pequeña le dio un gran abrazo.

-Ahhh ¡quítenmela quítenmela!

La feliz niña salió del departamento para dirigirse a su escuadrón y presentarles a su nuevo novio, este caminaba a su lado con una linda sonrisa, tenia los profundos ojos de Toushiro el estilizado cabello de Byakuya claro sin el Kenseikan, una tranquila sonrisa como la de Ukitake, en su pecho y espalda tatuajes parecidos a los de Renji, no era muy alto y parecía unos cuantos años mayor que ella.

-Como te llamare, soy buena para los apodos pero no para los nombres.

-El nombre que tu elijas para mi será el mejor – dijo sonriendo dulcemente, la pequeña no hizo más que sonrojarse.

-Muy bien llegamos – dijo la pequeña. - Estoy en casa.

El capitán y sus dos subordinados voltearon a ver a su teniente y a su singular compañía. Los dos entraron y se sentaron frente al enorme capitán.

-¿Y este que?

-El es mi novio Ken-chan.

-Así que es el, ¿y cómo se llama el mocosito?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe teniente?

-Sí, aun no decido que nombre ponerle.

-Teniente, no le estoy entendiendo nada – dijo Yumichika.

-Es un alma modificada en un gigai – interrumpió su capitán.

-Si, ¿Cómo supiste Ken-chan?

-Hitsugaya me lo dijo.

-Shiro-chan es un chismoso, le dije a payasito que me hiciera un novio porque no encontraba a nadie que me convenciera, y así fue como nació el pero aun no se que nombre ponerle.

-Porque no le pones, inútil-mocosito.- dijo Kenpachi sonriendo.

-Pero que grosero eres Ken-chan.

-Déjalo Yachiru-chan, ya te dije que el nombre que tu elijas será perfecto y yo estaré feliz con eso, recuerda que si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy. – el le dedico una sonrisa melosa que dejo a Ikkaku y Yumichika con la boca abierta mientras el capitán sonreía forzadamente con su ya recurrente tic en el ojo.

_El capitán parece estar muy tranquilo - _ pensó Ikkaku.

_Mmm explotara en cualquier momento, será mejor que me vaya antes de que eso suceda- _pensó Yumichika.

-Ninguno de los dos se moverá de aquí – sentencio el capitán como si hubiera leído la mente del emplumado.

El silencio cubrió por completo la habitación, una gotita de sudor callo por la frente de Ikkaku, Yumichika se mordía las uñas, Yachiru sonreía y comía dulces junto a su novio.

-¿Y en donde piensas quedarte?

-Yo estaré en donde mi Yachiru-chan este.

-¿**Tu**? ¿Yachiru?

-Si ** MI **Yachiru-chan.

Pequeños rayitos se dirigían de los ojos del alma modificada al ojo de Kenpachi, si eso estaba a punto de explotar, aunque el experimento tenia la paciencia de la capitana Unohana no se podía negar a una provocación, eso significaba pelea segura y como tenia parte de Kenpachi también al alma modificada le encantaba la pelea. El reiatsu de ambos comenzó a elevarse hasta provocar agujeros en el teco de la habitación, Ikkaku y Yumichika se ponían cada vez más nerviosos mientras que Yachiru no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella seguía feliz de la vida comiéndose los dulces que le había robado a Hitsugaya.

¡BOOOOOOM!

Una gran explosión se escucho dentro del cuartel y una nube de polvo cubrió la habitación Ikkaku y Yumichika tenían la cara negra y este ultimo lucia un hermoso afro, Kenpachi no se preocupo por cubrirse y Yachiru salió volando con todo y tazón de dulces.

-¿Pero que demonios paso? – pregunto Ikkaku.

-Mi novio exploto- dijo la pequeña de lo más tranquila.

-Ahhh pero que horror miren lo que le hizo a mi cabello.

-Eso no importa ahora, teniente ¿Por qué esta tan tranquila? ¿Que no se supone que usted quería un novio, por qué actúa como si nada?

-Porque me di cuenta de que tener novio es de lo más aburrido, son muy empalagosos y no te dejan sola ni un minuto además se comió parte de mis dulces y eso no me gusto, prefiero estar así y que los dulces sean solo para mí. Ya no quiero novio, ya no quiero nada.

Kenpachi lucía una sonrisa victoriosa y satisfecha, Yumichika seguía histérico por su esponjoso afro, Yachiru comiendo como siempre e Ikkaku investigaba los restos del "novio" de su teniente. Más tarde esa noche en algún lugar de la zona comercial del Sereitei…

-Mayuri-sama ¿que cree que haya sido la explosión en el escuadrón once?

-Seguro fue el noviecito que le hice a esa chiquilla, vaya al final resulto ser un fracaso el gigai no pudo resistir tanto reiatsu y termino por explotar, pero bueno tomaremos notas para la siguiente.

-Si Mayuri-sama.

-Ohhh mira Nemu vayamos a ver que venden en ese puesto. Veamos dice:

…"TACOS Y BURRITOS, EL JALAPEÑO FELIZ"…

-…se ve interesante compremos la cena aquí Nemu…

**BUENO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SI SERA SOBRE MAYURI Y NEMU.**

**YA SABEN CUALQUIER CORRECION ORTOGRAFICA O DE OTRO TIPO HAGANMELA SABER POR FA.**


	3. Where is the baby? parte1

**POR FIN ALGO DE MAYURI Y NEMU.**

**ESTE CAPITULO SE DIVIDIRA EN DOS PARTES. **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**WHERE IS THE BABY? Parte 1**

Todos los presentes en la tienda de Urahara, contando a Ichigo y sus amigos observaban como el científico loco y su archirrival el Quincy intercambiaba insultos que hasta hace algunos minutos habían sido geniales, dirigían las miradas como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis

-Que me la devuelvas maldito Quincy.

-Por supuesto que no, no después de todo lo que has hecho, sería irresponsable de mi parte si te la devuelvo.

-No tienes ningún derecho cuatro ojos.

-Ella no se irá contigo tan simple como eso.

-Devuélveme a Nemu en este instante.

-¡No!, tu siempre le estas llamando inútil o buena para nada, entonces significa que no la necesitas.

-Porque no nos calmamos todos un poco – interrumpió Urahara cubriéndose con su abanico –tomemos un tecito y nos sentamos a platicar como la gente.

-Tú cállate maldito sombrerero loco.- dijo Mayuri.

-Pero que grosero Kurotsuchi, deberías relajarte un poco o con el sudor el maquillaje se te vendrá abajo.

-¡Silencio!, y ahora si no te hagas el loco, cuatro ojos y devuélveme a mi teniente…

Al voltear de nuevo Uryu ya había escapado con Nemu en brazos como buen príncipe que era.

-… ¡noooooo! maldito Quincy vuelve aquí.

-¡Si Uryu corre hacia la felicidad con tu princesa! – gritaba Orihime despidiéndolos con un pañuelo en la mano.

-No creo que sea el momento de decir eso. – dijo Chad.

Ya en la casa de Uryu…

-No te preocupes Nemu-chan yo te protegeré de ese infeliz, nunca mas tendrás que soportar un maltrato de su parte. - el chico solo le sonrió amablemente mientras que a peli-negra lo miraba confundida – primero tenemos que solucionar este problema, cuando se hayan calmado las cosas volveremos con Urahara-san él sabrá cómo ayudarnos.

-Uryu. – interrumpió una voz fría.

-¿Ryuken?

-Que no me digas así, soy tu padre refiérete a mí con respeto, pero primero explícame que demonios está pasando.

-Bueno veras, existe una gran e interesante historia detrás de todo esto – dijo el joven acomodando sus lentes

-¿A quién le pertenece eso?

-No es "eso" es ella y estará aquí durante un tiempo.

En el sillón los observaba una pequeña de ojos verdes y pelo negro trenzado de no más de dos años de edad.

* * *

**24 HORAS ANTES.**

-Nemu, toma nota de esto…

-Si Mayuri-sama.

-…no volver a comprar comida mexicana para la cena, aun me causa estragos.

-Entendido.

-Dime ¿en que estábamos?

-Preparábamos la máquina para que recibiera la nueva droga "No al paso de tiempo"

-Cierto, tenemos que trabajar en el nombre está muy fuera de onda.

Así el científico loco con problemas estomacales se dispuso a proseguir con sus experimentos, si esta nueva droga les permitiría a los shinigami durar más en combate, en la última junta de capitanes se había decidido crear este tipo de droga por si tenían que enfrentar a otro enemigo del nivel de Aizen. Todos los capitanes decidieron dar un poco de su reiatsu para que Mayuri tomara los más resistentes y así crear la droga, también fueron "voluntarios" Ichigo con todo y su tremendo miedo a las agujas (el colmo para tener un papá que es doctor) y Uryu que tuvo que ser adormecido porque se negaba a ayudar en las investigaciones y creaciones locas de su mayor enemigo, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-Me lo imagine, el reiatsu de ese patético Quincy no sirvió para nada, elimínalo Nemu.

-¿Al Quincy o el reiatsu Mayuri-sama?

-Pero claro que el reiatsu niña tonta.

_Aunque no estaría mal de una vez deshacerme del cara pálida._

-Bueno como sea ¿está la maquina lista?

-Sí, solo necesitamos insertar los reiatsu Mayuri-sama.

-¡Perfecto perfecto!– el científico movía los dedos de manera frenética – aumenta el nivel de energía y despliega el reiatsu del bruto del once en un 25% al igual que el de el viejo Yamamoto el resto divídelo entre los reiatsu de los demás capitanes. Utilizaremos al 100% el del shinigami Kurosaki.

-Si Mayuri-sama.

-Inmediatamente después el de Byakuya, Kyouraku, el mío, Ukitake Hitsugaya, - hizo una pausa para tomar aire de nuevo – Komamura, Hirako, Fon, Unohana, Oyoribashi, Mugumura, al final agregaras el de Kurosaki.

-Listo, solo falta que la maquina los lea y los mezcle en las cantidades seleccionadas. – contesto la teniente.

-Perfecto, tardara unas cuantas horas, ¿pusiste el cartelón de "no molestar" afuera del laboratorio?

-Si Mayuri-sama.

Fuera del laboratorio de prácticas #3 había un letrero que decía

"PRACTICA EN PROCESO, NO MOLESTAR,

P.D: SI MOLESTAN LES ARRANCARE LA CABEZA Y LA USARE COMO IMPERDIBLE PARA MI ZANPAKUTO"

Y así pasaron un par de horas en las que la maquina que contenía los reiatsu de los capitanes del Gotei 13 sacaba chispas, humo y temblaba y cada que hacia eso el departamento entero se cimbraba. Mayuri se quedo dormido debido al dolor de estomago que tenia mientras que Nemu monitoreaba el proceso de la nueva droga. Un gran temblor cubrió la habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? Yo no fui, fue el inútil de Urahara.- grito el somnoliento científico.

-¿Se encuentra bien Mayuri-sama?

-Sí, si claro ¿Cómo va?

-En unos minutos estará lista.

Pasados unos minutos la maquina anuncio con luz verde que el nuevo experimento estaba listo, capitán y teniente se acercaron a la maquina que desprendía una enorme nube de humo verde, en el interior de un enorme tubo se encontraba una botellita rosa.

-Muy bien Nemu dejémoslo por hoy, mañana volveremos por ella además tienes que arreglar todo para la reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami ¿no?

-Sí, con su permiso Mayuri-sama.

_Perfecto bocadillos gratis de nuevo, espero que eso me ayude con mi dolor de estomago, me pregunto ¿que clase de aperitivos servirán esta vez?-_ pensaba divertido el capitán.

La reunión, como siempre que era en el escuadrón 12, careció de aperitivos por lo que termino rápido mientras que Nemu despedía a sus amigas, cierta teniente de cabello rosa paseaba por los inmensos pasillos del Departamento de Investigación Tecnológica, llego al laboratorio de prácticas #3, leyó el letrero.

_Debe de haber algo divertido dentro.- _ pensó.

La pequeña entro en el enorme laboratorio, la nube verde aun cubría parte del piso, se acerco al enorme tubo en donde se encontraba la droga y la observo cuidadosamente.

_¿Qué será?, Ken-chan me ha dicho que no juegue con cosas que son de otras personas, pero…esto no tiene nombre. Lo pediré prestado._

La pequeña busco otro frasco parecido al de la droga y lo lleno de un jugo que llevaba con ella, después lo coloco en el lugar del original y salió rápido del lugar para no levantar sospecha, cuando llego a la puerta de entrada vio como Isane se despedía de Nemu, se formo tras ella y se despidió como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni Mayuri ni Nemu volvieron a pisar el laboratorio ese día; al día siguiente Mayuri salió muy temprano para una junta de capitanes mientras que Nemu fue a la junta de tenientes. Yachiru fue la primera en llegar a dicha junta, mientras los demás llegaban pensaba en cuál de los tenientes podía usar lo que pidió "prestado" del laboratorio el día anterior.

_¿En quién debería probarla?, mmm tal vez en Nemu, no ella es invulnerable a todo lo que payasito hace no pasara nada divertido, veamos quien no me cae bien._

En ese momento Omaeda entro en la sala de juntas tragando papitas como siempre, en Yachiru una enorme sonrisa cubrió su cara.

_Si será en el gordinflón calvito._

De manera sigilosa se movió entre el resto de los tenientes que platicaban de asuntos aburridos para ella y se dispuso a verter un poco del contenido de la botellita en el té que tomaría el gordito, para mala suerte alguien termino empujándola y se derramo casi todo el contenido en el té, se formo una pequeña nubecita rosa por encima del vaso que rápidamente despareció, sin que nadie se diera cuenta volvió a su lugar y la junta avanzo sin mayor contratiempo, Omaeda bebía tranquilo de su vasito de té mientras que Yachiru esperaba ver alguna reacción divertida pero esta nunca llego, desilusionada regreso a su cuartel, de lo que no se había percatado era de que en el lugar de Omaeda se había sentado otra persona y por tanto el contenido del vaso también fue erróneo. Mientras tanto en la junta de capitanes…

-Capitán Kurotsuchi por favor comience con la explicación de su nuevo invento.

-Por supuesto, pues verán mi nueva droga básicamente revierte en gran parte las heridas sufridas en el campo de batalla, es algo así como el poder que tiene la humana de cabellos naranjas, revierte el tiempo y espacio de la zona dañada la única precaución que se debe tomar es crear una barrera de Kido para que el efecto de la droga no se esparza por todo el cuerpo. Para hacerla utilice el reiatsu de los capitanes incluyendo el mío, en un 25 % el del capitán Yamamoto y el del bruto, perdón, del capitán Zaraki, el del resto esta dividió en la cantidad restante, también utilice el del shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Por qué no utilizaste en mas cantidad nuestro reiatsu Kurotsuchi? – pregunto SoiFon indignada.

-Pues porque esos dos son los más resistentes, simple. – contesto

-Y ¿tiene algún efecto secundario?- pregunto Kyouraku.

-Pues veras…

Mayuri no pudo continuar por mucho su fascinante explicación porque los interrumpió un mensaje urgente llevado por uno de esos tipos con sombrerito extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Yamamoto.

-Mensaje urgente del Departamento de Investigación Tecnológica señor.

-¿Y ahora que paso? – pregunto Mayuri con cara de aburrimiento – no le puedo dejar nada a Nemu es una inútil.

-Requieren su presencia de inmediato capitán Kurotsuchi, es urgente.

-Muy bien, creo que los detalles del experimento los puede dar después capitán Kurotsuchi, por ahora se pospone la junta hasta nuevo aviso regresen todos a sus deberes capitanes.

Mayuri se dirigió a toda prisa a su cuartel, a la entrada Akon ya lo esperaba.

-Dime ¿que demonios está pasando?, estaba tan inspirado dando mi explicación ¿Qué es más importante que eso?

-Pues vera capitán, será mejor que entre. – ambos caminaron hasta la oficina del capitán.

-Ya dime que es lo que sucede Akon.

-Está bien, Rin ven aquí por favor y tráela contigo.

La amante de la comida con su expresión de "me van a echar la culpa de todo" entro en la oficina, Mayuri se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que era lo que la oficial llevaba en brazos.

-¿Q-q-que significa esto? – formulo con trabajo el capitán.

-Creo que tenemos problemas, después de que la teniente regreso de la junta se notaba un poco extraña, después se desvaneció y minutos después ya estaba así, nadie sabe que es lo que le paso. Rin comenzó a hacer análisis pero aun no arrojan ningún resultado anormal.

-¡Nemu eres una idiota! ¿que demonios hiciste? ¿Porque estas asi? – le grito a la pequeña bebé que se acurrucaba con miedo en el pecho de la traga-lo-todo.

Esta dejo a la bebé en el piso y regreso a su trabajo, Nemu comenzó a gatear mientras que Mayuri y Akon la observaban y trataban de sacar conclusiones de que era lo que le había pasado, pero ninguno tuvo una buena idea.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya Nemu idiota!

La pequeña dio un brinco y gateo lo mas rápido que pudo y se escondió al fondo de una enorme gaveta, Mayuri y Akon se agacharon para buscarla.

-Mocosa sal de ahí no estoy para tus juegos, sal de una buena vez. – pero la pequeña se enrosco aun mas y no salió.

Ambos se pusieron nuevamente de pie y dieron un gran suspiro.

-Háblele bonito capitán tal vez así salga – propuso Akon.

-"Háblele bonito" mis calzones, ella tiene la culpa de todo.

Al volver a agacharse Nemu había desaparecido de debajo de la gaveta. - ¿en dónde demonios estas? – grito el científico histérico, ambos la buscaron por todo la oficina hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Capitán creo que la teniente ya no está aquí.

-¬¬ …no me digas, ¿pero que haces aquí? Sal y búscala, y dile a los demás lo que está pasando ponlos a buscar también.

-¿Y mientras tanto usted que hará?

-mmm no es de tu incumbencia.

Así Akon se dispuso a informarles al resto del departamento la situación, y con Mayuri el "no es de tu incumbencia" fue honestamente dirigirse al baño, si ya se sentía mal antes ahora con el problema de Nemu su estomago no resistió mucho. Minutos después se veía al capitán salir del baño.

_Estúpido burrito de frijoles y papas._

Vio como Akon se acercaba corriendo y con no muy buena cara.

-¿Ya la encontraron?

-No capitán, revisamos las cámaras de vigilancia y nos dimos cuenta de que salió del departamento hace aproximadamente 30 minutos.

-¿Qué? – pregunto enfadado – ¿como pueden ser tan inútiles?, y ¿Cómo puede ser ella tan rápida?, como sea activen el rastreador que le di no deberá tardar mucho para que la computadora la encuentre.

-Si capitán.

Al encontrar su localización por medio del rastreador Mayuri salió para traer consigo a Nemu, pero al llegar al punto en donde su tablet le indicaba que se encontraba su teniente se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que el rastreador era lo que estaba ahí y no la niña. Se comunico a su departamento.

_Debí poner el rastreador dentro de su cuerpo y no en una liguita para el cabello –_ pensaba enfadado el científico.

-Akon dime ¿que vez en las cintas?

-Lo siento mucho capitán, el localizador indica el punto en el que usted esta es todo, y las cámaras no logran encontrarla por ninguna parte.

-Maldición, ¡NEMUUUUUUUU ¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAS?! – grito frustrado el capitán.

Lejos de ahí en el escuadrón once Yachiru se topo con una pequeña bebé a las afueras de su cuartel.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto observándola.- veamos- Yachiru cargo a la pequeña y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la insignia de teniente del escuadrón doce en su brazo, después la observo con sumo cuidado y abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta - ¡NEMU! – dijo sorprendida.

La aludida solo la miro confundida, la peli-rosa decidió llevarla a su cuartel y preguntarle a Ken-chan que podía hacer o tal vez a Ikkaku y Yumichika

-¿Está diciendo que esta es Nemu? – pregunto Ikkaku.

-Si fíjate bien Baldy, lleva la misma ropa, tiene los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello y peinado de la misma manera, y lleva la insignia del escuadrón doce.

-Tal vez es una maquina que el capitán Kurotsuchi construyo para que anduviera merodeando por el Sereitei. – dijo Yumichika.

-Podría ser, pero ¿que no desde un principio Nemu era una maquina? – pregunto Kenpachi.

-Así es Ken-chan que listo eres, payasito construyo a Nemu siendo mitad androide y mitad humana o algo así, el chiste es que tiene las características de una humana cualquiera pero si se dan cuenta también tiene su bracito robot y tiene mas fuerza de lo común.

-¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer? – pregunto Ikkaku.

-Yo digo que la devolvamos con Kurotsuchi, no tengo humor para empezar a pelear con el por tonterías como esta. ¿Eh Yachiru me escuchaste?

Yachiru estaba embelesada con la pequeña bebé, la cargaba le hacía caritas, le cantaba y jugaba con ella y no solo ella Yumichika estaba en la misma situación, mientras Yachiru le hacía caras graciosas a la pequeña el emplumado la peinaba y le ponía mil y un adornos en el cabello. En otro lado del Sereitei un Mayuri al borde de un ataque de nervios buscaba a su teniente hasta por debajo de las rocas.

-Capitán Kurotsuchi ¿le ocurre algo malo? Lo veo alterado.- pregunto Ukitake.

-No no pasa nada, bueno en realidad, estoy buscando a Nemu ¿la has visto Ukitake?

-Pues no, pero dígame ya resolvió el urgente problema en su cuartel.

-Precisamente ese es el problema, que Nemu no aparece.

-Entiendo el comandante se quedo algo preocupado.

A Mayuri se le prendió el foco en ese momento, salió lo más rápido que pudo con el comandante y le informo de todo lo que había pasado, Yamamoto envió al equipo de búsqueda especial con la misión de buscar a Nemu Kurotsuchi. El no se quedo atrás y siguió buscando a su teniente por todos lados. Yachiru vio que alguien del equipo de búsqueda se acercaba y decidió esconderse junto con Yumichika y Nemu.

-No quiero que se lleven a Nemu -dijo en voz baja.

-Si por fin encuentro algo en que entretenerme y no me lo van a quitar, en ella puedo practicar sin fin de peinados.

-Capitán Zaraki somos del equipo de búsqueda, estamos buscando a la teniente Kurotsuchi, ella bueno ella está en un estado diferente, es un bebé dígame ¿la ha visto?- dijo un oficial.

-¿Tengo cara de haber visto un bebé?

-N-no capitán.

-Bien, entonces lárgate si se algo les avisare.- el tipo se fue del lugar y detrás de el salieron Yachiru y Yumichika de su escondite.

-Muchas gracias Ken-chan, ven yo les dije que si era Nemu.

-No me agradezcas, tu misma iras a entregarla con Kurotsuchi.

-Pero.

-Yachiru dime ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos?

-Desde siempre, no recuerdo nada antes que tu Ken-chan.

-Exacto, y es por eso que presiento que tu estas metida en todo esto, y que sabes que fue lo que realmente le paso a Nemu. Dime la verdad Yachiru.

-Bueno puede ser que…

-¿Qué…?

-Ayer que estaba en la junta de la asociación, encontré un súper laboratorio que tenia cosas muy divertidas y encontré una linda botellita y…

-¿Y…?

-… la pedí prestada, para ver que era lo divertido en ella entonces hoy en la junta de tenientes vacié un poco…

-¿Un poco?

-… bueno bastante en el vaso de té que creí que era de Omaeda pero creo que en su lugar fue Nemu quien bebió el té.

Kenpachi se dio un golpe en la cara, ahora con que cara iría ante Kurotsuchi con lo mal que le caía, en esos momentos se arrepentía de no haberle inculcado más respeto por los demás a Yachiru. Dio un gran suspiro y pensó en cómo solucionar esto.

-Oigan no es por interrumpir su emocionante platica, pero, the baby is gone.- dijo Ikkaku.

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunto sorprendido Yumichika.

-Que la bebé ya no está, que no sabes un poco de ingles ignorante. – le respondió el calvo.

-No me refiero a eso, y claro que se ingles, pero ¿cuando fue que ella despareció?

-Es rápida – dijo Kenpachi – bueno ahora ustedes se quedan aquí y no quiero discusiones, en cuanto salió de nuestros cuarteles dejo de ser nuestro problema, en realidad nunca lo fue.

-¡Aww! – dijeron decepcionados Yachiru y Yumichika.

Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca del Senkaimon una linda bebita gateaba hacia la salida al mundo de los humanos, una mariposa infernal la seguía como buena teniente que era tenía una propia. Las enormes puertas se abrieron y la pequeña atravesó al mundo humano de los mas tranquila.

-"_LAS PUERTAS HAN SIDO ABIERTAS" –_ anunciaban por el altavoz.

-Infórmenme de la situación – exigió Yamamoto.

-El Senkaimon se abrió comandante pero nadie vio pasar alguien, ni de entrada o salida. –dijo un subordinado.

-Pregunten en el Departamento de Investigación, puede que ellos detectaran algo.

En ese momento Mayuri ya estaba de nuevo en su laboratorio revisando que era lo que había activado las puertas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la causa.

-Rápido vayan con el viejo y díganle que no se preocupe por nada, que la que atravesó al mundo de los humanos fue Nemu.

-Si capitán.- contesto un oficial.

El mensaje fue entregado con éxito al comandante, y Mayuri dio un suspiro de alivio al saber en dónde estaba su teniente se relajo por un momento en su amada silla, pero Akon se encargo de romper su paz al decirle lo que le podía pasar a Nemu en el mundo humano.

-Todo fue su culpa, lo que le pase allá le servirá de escarmiento para no estar haciendo experimentos sin mi supervisión.

-Eso claro si regresa – contesto Akon.

-No te entiendo, explícate.

-Si capitán piénselo, ella en primer lugar es una shinigami sin un gigai, si nadie puede verla pero igual puede salir herida.

-Entonces la reparare.

-Podría ser, pero ¿y si no queda nada que reparar?, sabemos que en el mundo humano tienen de esas cosas llamadas automóviles y no solo eso también tienen grandes camiones, no me quiero imaginar que seria de la teniente si cruzara una calle y alguno de esos camiones pues usted sabe …

La mente de Mayuri voló y pinto la escena que su oficial platicaba, nerviosamente trago saliva.

-…o bien que se encuentre con un hollow, no tendría manera de defenderse y terminaría siendo un bocadillo mas para el hollow.

Cuando el oficial volteo la vista a su capitán este ya no estaba, el pobre y agobiado científico corrió lo más rápido que pudo al Senkaimon, no era que le importara mucho lo que le pasara a esa inútil, es solo que no quería volver a desperdiciar tiempo construyendo otro espécimen como Nemu, se decía para hacerse sentir mejor . Al llegar ahí la mariposa infernal perteneciente a el ya lo estaba esperando y rápidamente cruzo hacia el mundo humano. Mientras tanto en un parque cerca a la tienda de Urahara Jinta y Ururu regresaban de comprar la comida, caminaban tranquilos por el parque, que a esas horas estaba desierto, Jinta lanzo una pequeña roca como si fuera pelota beisbol, callo detrás de un arbusto pero lo único que se escucho fue el sollozo de un pequeño.

-Jinta-kun te dije que no lanzaras esa roca. – decía Ururu mientras corrían a ver detrás del arbusto.- mira es un bebé.

-Pero no cualquier bebé, tiene puesto un traje de shinigami.

-Siento que la conozco de algún lado, ¿no piensas lo mismo Jinta-kun?

-Sí, mejor llevémosla a la tienda, tal vez Urahara-san la conozca.

Así llevaron a la pequeña con Urahara, el la reconoció al instante y curo la pequeña herida que Jinta le había hecho con la roca.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque está en ese estado y que hace aquí.

-De seguro fue víctima de un loco experimento de Mayuri, otra vez. – dijo Yoruichi en su forma felina.

-Si es probable, pero porque enviarla al mundo humano, llamare a Ichigo y a los demás tal vez ellos sepan algo.

Un ruido proveniente del estomago de la pequeña alerto al tendero.

-Vaya vaya parece que alguien tiene hambre no es así Nemu-chan, te daré un platito de ramen.

-No seas tarado Kisuke, es un bebé aun no puede comer cosas así, manda a los niños a que compren fórmula para bebes y papillas y que no se les olvide un biberón. – le indico el felino.

Los niños fueron a la tienda a comprar el encargo de Urahara, en ese tiempo llegaron Ichigo y sus amigos, Urahara les explico que era lo que pasaba y pregunto si alguno sabía la razón de que ella estuviera ahí pero ninguno pudo contestar.

-Y a todo esto ¿dónde está el loco de Mayuri?- pregunto Ichigo.

-No lo sé, los niños la encontraron sola en el parque- contesto Urahara.

Jinta y Ururu por fin llegaron con la comida para Nemu, siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra para preparar la leche al tenerla lista se la dieron y la pequeña la devoro enseguida, por alguna "extraña" razón Uryu la coloco sobre sus piernas para que comiera, le limpio la boca y la ayudo a eructar.

-Así que Yachiru tenía razón ¿no Uryu? – pregunto Ichigo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿A que te refieres Kurosaki?

-De que eres novio de Nemu.

-Ya te dije que eso no es cierto – respondió sonrojado y acomodando sus lentes – es solo que ella no tiene la culpa de tener un padre tan desobligado, infame, loco, sádico y asesino como Mayuri.

-Y tú muy amablemente la consuelas ¿no?

-Ya cállate, y por cierto ¿donde esta Kon?, vi que llego contigo pero luego se despareció.

-Esta escondiéndose, le tiene pavor a las niñas pequeñas digamos que Yuzu lo ha traumatizado un poco, RinRin y el resto están tratando de sacarlo del escondite pero… - hizo una pausa al ver como Nova y Kudoro traían cargando a Kon, todos en sus formas de peluche, RinRin venia delante de ellos victoriosa - … mira nada mas lo lograron, los felicito chicos.

-¡Suéltenme! Esto es un plagio los demandare con derechos de los peluches, ¡que me suelten les digo!

-¡Ya cállate Kon!, molesta tanto ruido y vas a espantar a Nemu. – dijo Ichigo

-No me acerquen a ese monstruo. –pusieron a Kon sobre la mesa y capto la atención de Nemu de inmediato.

La niña estiro la manita para acariciar al peluche, pero este soltó un grito espeluznante que hizo que la pequeña comenzara a llorar desconsolada.

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritaron todos excepto Orihime.

-No hay problema – dijo Nova acercándose a la pequeña para consolarla. Esta le dio un abrazo al alma modificada y comenzó a reír.

Del otro lado de la ciudad un shinigami con cara pintada y extraño sombrero corría por callejones, avenidas, suburbios, y centros comerciales en busca de su teniente. – Nemuuuuuuu, vamos mocosa sal de una buena vez – gritaba maniáticamente mientras corría, afortunadamente nadie podía verlo si fuera así ya tendría a toda la policía de Karakura detrás suyo. Llego por fin al parque cercano a la tienda y se sentó en una banca, era pleno atardecer dio un suspiro y despejo su mente un poco.

_Piensa Mayuri, si tú fueras una mocosa inútil ¿A dónde irías?, mmm tal vez concentrándome pueda sentir su reiatsu.- _ Mayuri cerró sus ojos y no tardo en encontrar los rastros de reiatsu de Nemu.

Al llegar al punto en donde el rastro terminaba se quedo con la boca abierta y un tic le dio en el ojo, - ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? – se pregunto mientras pateaba el piso, ya era suficiente con estar de niñero en apuros como para a estas alturas tener que poner su carota frente a Urahara, se detuvo un momento antes de entrar, en la puerta de entrada se estaba quedando su orgullo seria la burla del sombrerero loco por el resto de su vida, pudo sentir los reiatsu de Ichigo y sus amigos, genial lo último que le faltaba al científico ser también la burla de esos humanos y del Quincy ahhh como detestaba a ese cuatro ojos. Dio un gran suspiro para por fin entrar, si definitivamente Nemu se las iba a pagar de la peor forma.

-¡Urahara sal en este momento! – grito Mayuri Nemu que seguía jugando con Nova y el resto de los peluches presto atención a la voz gritona de afuera.

-Vaya vaya – dijo el tendero con una enorme sonrisa detrás de su abanico – parece que el horario de guardería termino Nemu-chan.

-Así que al fin ha llegado – dijo Uryu cargando a Nemu – todo estará bien Nemu-chan.

-¡Adelante adelante! Capitán Kurotsuchi lo estábamos esperando, le puedo ofrecer unos pastelitos y un té. – dijo Urahara.

-Ahh si unos pastelitos suenan genial- contesto Mayuri distrayéndose.-

-Muy bien pase entonces por favor – lo condujo hasta la habitación en donde todos estaban reunidos.

Al entrar el dolor de estomago de Mayuri regreso al ver la horrible escena ante sus ojos, Nemu, su creación, su teniente, su hija en brazos del Quincy dio un grito neurótico y comenzó a perseguir a Uryu por toda la tienda, minutos después ambos estaban afuera de la tienda viéndose retóricamente y es así como llegamos al principio de todo…

-No quiero problemas Uryu esta niña tiene el uniforme de un shinigami y no quiero tener uno dentro de mi casa. – dijo Ryuken mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Pero que dices? si el papá de Kurosaki entra y sale cada vez que quiere.

-Eso es diferente, todas las trampas y vigilancia logra burlarlas y no sé por qué.

-Pues esta también es mi casa y yo decido a quien invitar y Nemu-chan es mi invitada.

En la entrada de la mansión Ishida un cansado Mayuri empuñaba su zanpakuto listo para atacar y largarse de una buena vez a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¡BANKAI! ¡KONJIKI ASHISOGI JIZO!

El enorme bebé oruga hizo aparición en el jardín de los Ishida, Ryuken salió pacifico a ver que era lo que pasaba, levanto la mirada y vio el enorme Bankai.

-Si dígame ¿en que le puedo ayudar? – pregunto calmado.

-Pues vera – contesto igual de calmado el shinigami – su pequeño hijo hizo una travesura, el secuestro a mi teniente y eso me causa unos cuantos problemas, así que, sería tan amable en devolver a mi teniente y poner al joven al frente para poder así matarlo – termino de decir con una típica sonrisa de él.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, puedo devolverle a su teniente pero no puedo permitir que mate a Uryu, es por el orgullo Quincy que no puedo dejarlo hacer eso.

-Lo entiendo, entonces arreglemos esto de otra manera.

-Por supuesto pero primero permítame presentarme, soy Ishida Ryuken, dueño del hospital de Karakura, millonario y Quincy.

-Ohhh vaya vaya, yo soy Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán del doceavo escuadrón del Gotei 13 y presidente del Departamento de Investigación Tecnológica.

Uryu que observaba todo desde una ventana estaba totalmente asqueado con la escena de alta categoría que mostraban su padre y su enemigo, al volver su vista a Nemu está ya había desparecido típico en ella. Por otro lado en el jardín comenzaba el enfrentamiento entre Ryuken y Mayuri, flechas volaban por todo el lugar mientras que el shinigami montaba su Bankai para atacar al Quincy. En el momento decisivo de la pelea, mientras que ambos flotaban en los aires uno listo con su arco y el otro listo con su espada ambos se detuvieron en seco quedando totalmente inmóviles y con unas caras por demás horribles y para la risa de muchos, mientras que una pequeña pasaba en medio de estos dos gateando Uryu corría detrás de ella.

-Nemu-chan vuelve aquí eso es peligroso- al atraparla quedo también entre los combatientes – ehh jeje disculpen continúen en lo suyo nosotros no molestaremos mas.

Uryu salió corriendo usando su hirenkyaku, Mayuri salió corriendo tras él, Ryuken tras este último y Ashisogi Jizo persiguiéndolos a todos, rodearon la casa infinidad de veces hasta que cayó la noche.

-¡BASTA YAAA! – grito Ryuken. – ya destruimos gran parte de mi jardín ¿saben lo que cuesta hacer florecer begonias aquí?, ahora tendré que replantarlas.

-A mí que me importan tus cochinas flores- contesto Mayuri – yo solo quiero regresar a la Sociedad de Almas con mi teniente es todo.

-Muy bien podrás llevártela pero con una condición…

* * *

**¿CUAL SERA LA CONDICION DE RYUKEN?**

**¿PODRA NEMU VOVLER A LA NORMALIDAD?**

**¿PODRA MAYURI ALIVIAR SUS PROBLEMAS ESTOMACALES? **

**BUENO ESO LO SABREMOS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE WHERE IS THE BABY?, CAVE ACLARAR QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO SERA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE. GRACIAS LECTORES NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**


	4. El castigo de Ken-chan

**DESPUES DEL INSIDENTE DE NEMU KENPACHI DECIDIO DARLE UN CASTIGO A YACHIRU POR NO RESPETAR LA PROPIEDAD AJENA, LO QUE NO SABIA ERA QUE EL CASTIGO LE IBA A SALIR CONTRAPRODUCENTE. **

**AQUÍ ESTA LA CUARTA ENTREGA DE MI FIC.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RVIEWS.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**EL CASTIGO DE KE-CHAN**

-Pero Ken-chan.

-No discutas Yachiru lo que hiciste no tiene nada de divertido, dime ¿ya fuiste con Kurotsuchi a disculparte?

-No lo encontré pero le dije todo a Cuernitos

-¿Cuernitos?

-Se refiere a Akon capitán – le susurro Ikkaku

-Muy bien, aun así cuando Kurotsuchi aparezca iras de nuevo y te volverás a disculpar.

-Si Ken-chan – dijo la niña triste - ¿y cuál será mi castigo?

-Te pondrás a la disposición de los capitanes, si ellos te dan tareas las cumplirás al pie de la letra y sin hacer ninguna clase de bromas ¿entendido?

-Si señor – dijo haciendo un saludo militar y con una gran sonrisa.

Si esa era Yachiru, la nostalgia no le duraba ni cinco minutos; ella salió feliz de la vida a cumplir su "castigo" llego con el viejo Yamamoto pero estaba en el país de los sueños desde hace ya unas horas ni siquiera su teniente pudo despertarlo, así sin nada que hacer desfilo por los distinto cuarteles, SoiFon veía fotos de Yoruichi por lo que ni le tomo atención a la pequeña. Rose le pidió que lo ayudara a afinar las cuerdas de su guitarra, Unohana le dijo que no había nada que hacer así que partió al siguiente cuartel, Shinji el estaba leyendo revistas extrañas que no le dieron buena espina a la pequeña por lo que decidió retirarse, llego con Byakuya el le pidió que alimentara a los peces koi. En todo el camino no había parado de pensar en que había sido de la pobre bebé Nemu, y que era lo que tenía esa droga que bebió para hacerla una bebé.

-Bebé, bebé…- murmuraba la pequeña mientras lanzaba comida a los peces.

-¿Acabaste? – pregunto Byakuya.

-Hai Bya-chan –respondió sonriendo.

-Puedes retirarte ahora.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se hace un bebé?

La pregunta dejo helado al capitán, tan helado como cuando encuentra a la asociación de mujeres shinigami reuniéndose a escondidas en su casa, tomo a la pequeña del kimono y se dirigió hasta el onceavo escuadrón. Entro y se topo con Kenpachi que al ver la expresión de Byakuya pensó:

_Esta chiquilla ya metió la pata._

-Dígame capitán Kuchiki ¿hay algún problema?

-Se la devuelvo, teniente Kusajishi su capitán responderá tu pregunta.

-¿Eh?, si gracias, supongo.- respondió el otro capitán.

Y así sin mas Byakuya desapareció pasaron unos minutos en los que Yachiru se veía absorta en sus pensamientos, Kenpachi la observaba detenidamente, sentados frente al patio la pequeña dio un suspiro y por fin abrió la boca para hablar.

-¿Ken-chan?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo se hace un bebé?

Kenpachi se quedo como piedra y trago saliva nervioso, dos ciertos subordinados escondidos detrás de una puerta de papel de arroz fingían que dormían, pero en realidad hacían lo imposible para controlar su risa. La niña lo observaba con cara de ilusión esperando la respuesta de su capitán.

-Bueno veras, mmm ¿Cómo explicarlo? , Yachiru – el capitán volteo a verla, si ella tenía esa mirada que lo mataba llena de admiración– mmm veras.

-Ken-chan tú lo sabes todo, explícame por favor.

La risa de Ikkaku y Yumichika rompió el incomodo silencio, el capitán los obligo a salir se sentaron pacíficamente frente al capitán y la teniente mientras secaban sus lagrimas.

-Ya que están tan enérgicos, ¿Por qué no alguno le contesta a Yachiru?

-Pues porque no somos los indicados, ni siquiera usted es el indicado capitán.- dijo Yumichika.

-Si tiene que ser una mujer quien se lo explique.- continuo Ikkaku

-En ese caso – Kenpachi salió del cuartel y como siempre Yachiru se subió a su hombro – vamos a acabar con esto rápido.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Sereitei Kenpachi pensaba en la mujer indicada para resolver la duda de Yachiru.

_¿SoiFon?, no ella es muy fría y cruel no tendrá piedad con la pequeña mente de Yachiru, mmm tal vez la enana Kuchiki, no ella se fue a una misión al mundo de los humanos, ¿Nemu? no en sus condiciones no puede ni hablar y aunque no fuera así no se si sabe decir otra cosa que no sea "Si Mayuri-sama"._

_-_¿Quién? – se preguntaba, observo a Yachiru que tenía un puchero de fastidio y el seño fruncido – demonios Yachiru no pongas esa cara.

-Es que yo quiero saber Ken-chan, ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir tú? Yo se que si sabes.

-Bueno si lo sé, pero como dijo Yumichika no es algo apropiado que yo te lo explique, tú eres una niña y lo más normal es que te lo explique una mujer.

- ¬¬ mmm, está bien.

-¿En que estaba? ahhh sí.

_¿Matsumoto? no definitivamente ella no quien sabe que explicaciones raras podría darle no voy a arriesgarme, tal vez la humana pero se ve un poco lenta no ella tampoco, ¿Mashiro? no tampoco confió en su estabilidad mental, Nanao ni siquiera sale de la oficina y todo por el ebrio de Kyouraku._

Kenpachi se detuvo en seco haciendo que Yachiru quien iba distraída cayera al suelo.

-No ella no por favor – se decía Kenpachi con cara de sufrimiento.

Si ninguna otra mujer que Kenpachi conociera con algo de cerebro quedaba en todo el Sereitei nadie más que "ella", Unohana esa mujer con aspecto maternal pero que escondía una insaciable sed de sangre si esa mujer con la que se enfrento cuando apenas era un adolescente, la única mujer que le ha podido seguir el paso en una pelea ¿o acaso fue él quien apenas pudo seguirle el paso?, esa pregunta lo agobiaba mucho desde su primer encuentro con Unohana Retsu.

-No, mejor voy con Isane, si será lo mejor.

Al llegar a las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón Hanataro le dijo a Kenpachi que Isane no estaba, ese definitivamente no era el día de Kenpachi, soltó una maldición y resignado dio un suspiro.

-Bien entonces llévanos con tu capitana. – le ordeno al chico. Caminaron por unos minutos cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina de la capitana, ella salió a recibirlo.

-Capitán Zaraki, que sorpresa ¿dígame que lo trae por aquí? – pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

-Pues vera necesito de su ayuda como mujer.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al capitán con cara de "es un pervertido" mientras que Unohana tenía una expresión de confusión, Kenpachi que se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre él se sonrojo un poco, algo apenas notable y rápidamente se molesto con los inútiles subordinados de la capitana.

-¡¿Por qué me ven así?, no es lo que piensan bola de mal pensados con mentes cochambrosas! – grito mientras los oficiales corrían espantados, aclaro un poco su garganta y volvió su vista a Unohana que ya lucia su sonrisa de siempre – como le decía, necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Cuál es el problema capitán Zaraki?

-Es Yachiru, tiene una pregunta y creo que usted puede ayudar a aclarar su duda.

-Claro que la ayudare capitán Zaraki, pero, ¿en donde esta ella? – pregunto observando sobre el hombro del capitán.

La pequeña había desparecido, el capitán estaba tan distraído por… bueno porque no decirlo estaba tan distraído viendo cada detalle de la mujer que tenía enfrente que no se dio cuenta cuando Yachiru desapareció, Kenpachi dio la vuelta para ver si estaba detrás suyo pero nada, Unohana volteaba de un lado a otro también buscando a la pequeña de repente de la parte de atrás del haori de Kenpachi salió Yachiru justo en medio de la insignia con el #11.

-Soy un alíen. – grito con una enrome sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te metiste ahí?

-Fácil Ken-chan, es que estas tan embobado viendo a Unohana que ni te diste cuenta cuando me movía.

-No digas tonterías Yachiru, bien, Unohana te responderá tu duda ¿feliz?

-¡Yay!, por fin.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta pequeña Kusajishi?

-Quiero saber cómo se hacen los bebes.

Unohana abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa – bien entonces espera en mi oficina estaré ahí en un minuto– dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña, Kenpachi se dispuso a seguirla.- capitán yo me encargo.

-No de ninguna mane… - Kenpachi se quedo en absoluto silencio.

-Yo me encargo capitán. – recalco Unohana al su más puro estilo.

_Demonios, esa mujer es muy rara._

-En realidad capitán Zaraki, quiero pedirle un favor. – dijo ella cuando Yachiru entro a la oficina.

-Sabia que no me saldría de a gratis, pero en fin con tal de acabar con esto lo que sea.

-La misión que tengo para usted es muy importante y nadie debe de enterarse de esto ¿puedo confiar en que será discreto?

-Por supuesto que si.

-Perfecto, le encomendé esta misión a Hanataro pero por alguna extraña razón su gigai fue destruido antes de terminarla, así que necesito que vaya al mundo humano y…- hizo una pausa para buscar algo dentro de su haori, saco una hoja muy bien doblada- … aquí esta, es una lista necesito que la surta en el mundo humano, por favor no lea la lista hasta que haya llegado allá. Capitán Zaraki esto es algo muy importante es algo que solo le puedo confiar a usted.

_¿Solo a mi?- _ pensó nervioso y algo sonrojado – _pero que confiadita me salió, ¿me? ¿Porque "me"? pues ni que fuera mía._

_-_Capitán Zaraki ¿le ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No nada nada, bien entonces iré al mundo humano, lo único que le pido es que sea precavida con la mente de Yachiru por favor.

-Por supuesto que si – dijo sonriendo- parece como si no me conociera.

Kenpachi fue al mundo de los humanos, le pidió a Urahara que tuviera listo su gigai, si ese con aspecto de motociclista matón, abrió la lista e inmediatamente le broto una venita en la frente.

_¿Así que una misión de alta importancia no?, me las va a pagar._

-Capitán Zaraki ¿ocurre algo malo, le acaba de dar un tic en el ojo.- pregunto Urahara.

-¿Tu te imaginas que tan cruel puede llegar a ser una mujer Urahara?

-Pues… - hizo una pausa viendo al techo de la casa, recordó en todas aquellas veces en las que Yoruichi había sido cruel con el- … si creo que si puedo imaginarlo.

-¿En dónde está el centro comercial más cercano?

-Hay uno en el centro de la ciudad es el más surtido tiene tiendas de todo tipo, es el edificio mas alto de por ahí seguro lo encuentra.

El capitán salió a cumplir su "importante misión", se sentía estúpido al hacer todo eso pero no podía negarse el explicarle a Yachiru como y de donde venían los bebes pues era una tarea muy difícil complicada y por demás agobiante, el que la cumpliera seria digno de admiración. La gente observaba con desagrado y miedo a Kenpachi, claro a el las miradas y los comentarios se le resbalaban como mantequilla pero para la gente de Karakura era raro ir por la calle y toparse con un gigante de 2 metros con un parche en el ojo, el cabello peinado en picos y vestido como el líder de una pandilla. Llego por fin al enorme centro comercial, saco la lista y vio que era lo primero que tenía que buscar.

-"Maquillaje a prueba de agua", demonios esta mujer me odia – el capitán soltó un bufido y se metió en la primer tienda que encontró, una sonriente vendedora se le acerco.- oiga usted ¿tiene maquillaje contra agua?

-Por supuesto señor, acompáñeme. – la sonriente vendedora la llevo a un aparador y comenzó a mostrarle diversos tipos de polvo, delineadores, rimels, labiales, sombras para los ojos etc. etc. – dígame señor ¿que tono de piel tiene su novia?

-Ja esa mujer no es mi novia.

-¿Su esposa entonces?

-Tampoco, ella es…bueno es…es una compañera de trabajo, le debo un favor y por eso estoy aquí ¿ y porque le doy explicaciones a usted? solo atiéndame y listo.

-Muy bien pero necesito que me diga que tono de piel tiene ella.

-Ella es muy blanca.

-Perfecto.

La empleada aparto un polvo traslucido y un ejemplar de todo el maquillaje que saco desde un principio, hizo la cuenta y le entrego la mercancía al gigante, saliendo de esa tortura Kenpachi se encamino a la siguiente, una tienda de zapatos y accesorios.

-Muy bien de aquí necesito 5 pares de zapatos, demonios ¿para que necesita tantos? Siempre la veo igual, también un sombrero para la playa una mascada lentes de sol. Arghh esta mujer me quiere matar.- así entro a la tienda lo atendió un chico que le recordó mucho pero mucho a Yumichika, era tan tan…rarito, como su subordinado.- disculpe necesito comprar algunas cosas.

-¡Ay! pero claro chico rudo ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- dijo medio amaneradito.

-Necesito 5 pares de zapatos, un sombrero para playa, una mascada y lentes de sol, pero antes que nada ¿aceptas devoluciones y cambios?

-Por supuesto es una de las mejores políticas de nuestra tienda. Ahora dígame que clase de zapatos busca.

-mmm – Kenpachi re-leyó la lista- un par de botines negros modelo #8, unas zapatillas rojas, blancas y azules del modelo #4, y unas botas modelo #5 mmm aquí dice que todos son del último catalogo y en un punto 4.

-¡Ayyy! Pero que buen gusto tiene su novia chico rudo.

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!

-Bueno como sea enseguida vuelvo con lo que me pidió – el vendedor se fue del lugar contoneándose de una manera extraña, minutos después regreso con cinco cajas de zapatos.- aquí están los zapatos, ¿que sigue? Ahhh si la mascada ¿en que color la necesita?

-Roja.- respondió fastidiado el capitán.

-Bien ya está casi todo solo faltan los lentes y el sombrero, mmm ¿con que tipo de armazón quiere los lentes y en que estilo quiere el sombrero?

-Y yo que voy a saber deme los que más le agraden a usted.

Kenpachi estaba llegando a sus límites, y ni siquiera iba a la mitad de la condenada lista se ponía a pensar que pasaría si el resto de los capitanes lo vieran en esta situación, seria la burla de todos el gran demonio del Sereitei comprando zapatos y chucherías para una mujer, que vergüenza se daba a si mismo el pobre capitán. Después de que el empleado le cobro salió y tomo un descanso, se compro una soda y se sentó en una banquita bajo el domo del centro comercial, rodeado de todas la bolsas con sus compras. Veía pasar a grupos de chicas y chicos hablando de cosas sin sentido, la mayoría de los chicos escuálidos y se notaba que no resistirían ni un solo entrenamiento con él, veía también parejas de novios y recordaba el horrible incidente con "el novio" de Yachiru esperaba que pasaran varios cientos de años para que esa situación se le presentara, después veía a familias enteras divertirse, soltó una enorme sonrisa al ver a un papá con su pequeña hija se preguntaba como seria si él y Yachiru estuvieran en el mundo humano.

_Supongo que sería lo mismo solo que sin tanta longevidad, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Yachiru? más bien ¿cómo les estará yendo a las Yachirus?_

Sonrió un poco termino su soda y continuo con su castigo, leyó nuevamente la lista que ya lo tenía hasta la…. (ustedes saben)

-¿Un vestido negro de coctel con corte largo espalda descubierta y escote en forma de corazón?, mmm si definitivamente ella me odia creo que aquí lo conseguiré – dijo parado frente a una tienda que mostraba varios maniquís con vestidos de noche.

-Bienvenido…– dijo una joven.

_¿Por qué todas sonríen tan efusivas? es desesperante_

_-… _¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Kenpachi le dio todas las descripciones del vestido.

-Bien, y dígame ¿en que talla lo necesita?

-¿Talla?, demonios eso no lo apunto.

-Bien entonces dígame ¿Cómo que altura tiene la señorita, es delgada o de talle grande y emmm bueno…sus atributos como de que tamaño son?

Al escuchar esta última parte al capitán se le subió el color rojo, así al estilo Nova; le dio la descripción más aproximada de la capitana.

-Con lo poco que me dio esto fue lo que pude conseguir señor, espero que le acomode bien el modelo a la señorita.

-See, gracias. – dicho esto pago y salió de la tienda.

Siguió recorriendo tienda tras tienda, velas aromáticas y sales para el baño, tratamientos para la piel etc. etc. así llego al último punto de la lista.

_La pagina 594 completa, del catalogo de VS_.

-¿VS? ¿Qué es eso, será el nombre de la tienda acaso?

Continuo caminando un rato mas, pensó en preguntarle a alguien pero no "un hombre nunca pide indicaciones" pensó después, camino y camino y camino y por fin se topo con una tienda con el letrero rosa y las letras "VS" en dorado al pie de estas decía "Victoria´s Secret"

-¡Por fin! – el capitán entro y todas las empleadas se quedaron en silencio observándolo, al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que clase de tienda se trataba cerró los ojos y conto hasta 3 después hasta 10 y así se siguió hasta el 1000, soltó un profundo suspiro y abrió sus ojos de nuevo – bien terminemos con esto.

-Buenas tardes señor ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-mmm si – aclaro su garganta – necesito los productos completos de la página 594 del catalogo de verano.

-Muy bien- contesto algo nerviosa la trabajadora – sígame por favor.

Se sentó en un sillón, rosa, para variar y espero paciente a la empleada, se sentía incomodo ya que todos los clientes eran mujeres que lo observaban de manera extraña.

-Estoy de vuelta – tenía varios paquetes en su manos – y dígame ¿en que color quiere el producto no. 1?

-¿Color? ¿pues que no todos son iguales?

-Pero claro que no esté por ejemplo – en ese momento la empleada le mostro un baby doll en color rosa con encaje negro – este viene en tres colores, rojo azul y verde ¿Cuál le agrada más?

La cara de Kenpachi no podía esta más roja, sudaba en exceso y si por raro que sonara el gran capitán estaba a punto de soltar en llanto por la desesperación, afortunadamente se contuvo muy bien. La empleada lo noto al borde de un ataque de nervios y mando pedir un vaso con agua para el hombre.

-No se sienta nervioso, usted no es el único con problemas.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto asombrado el capitán.

-Por supuesto, a diario llegan aquí hombres con el mismo problema que usted, vienen nerviosos porque quieren darle un hermoso regalo a sus novias, claro que al final el regalo seria para los dos verdad – dijo con una sonrisa picara – y quieren pasar una hermosa velada con ellas, quieren sorprenderlas, pero no se preocupe yo sé muy bien cómo ayudar a hombres como usted.

-G-g-g-gracias – respondió con dificultad, ¿de que serviría contradecir a la empleada diciéndole que Unohana no era su novia? Al fin y al cabo nadie lo entendería.

-Perfecto ¿entonces en que color se llevara el baby doll?

-¿Cuál me recomienda usted? – pregunto sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-Dependiendo, ¿Cómo es ella?, me refiero a ¿si es tierna, decidida, agresiva?

-mmm podría decirte, que es muy tranquila pero esconde un lado oscuro lleno de agresividad.

-Entonces creo que el rojo es la mejor opción, bien ¿Qué es lo que sigue?, mmm si las pijamas bueno esas solo vienen en un color disponible, enseguida las empacare, los bras ¿Qué talla de copa serian?

-¿Talla de copa? – Kenpachi tenía un tic en el ojo- pues la verdad no sé, no pienso en cosas tan superficiales.

-Aww pero que lindo todas desearíamos a un hombre igual a usted que preste atención al interior y no solo al físico, su novia es una chica muy afortunada.

-¡Ella no es…!- se paró en seco y suspiro - … ya olvídelo, mejor apúrese que ya me quiero ir.

-¡Claro!, ahora las pantis y los ligueros…

-¡Espere un momento! – dijo el capitán nervioso al escuchar esta última palabra – será mejor que me den la jarra de agua entera por favor y si tiene algo para el dolor de cabeza también seria genial.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón la pequeña Yachiru observaba a Unohana con unos ojos llenos de asombro la boca abierta mientras la capitana explicaba con mucha paciencia el proceso que tiene un bebé, de vez en cuando la pequeña hacia que la capitana parara su plática para beber un poco de jugo.

-Y es así como después de nueve meses nace un pequeño y hermoso bebé.

-Ohhh, eso es muy interesante Unohana.

-Espero que tu duda se haya aclarado.

-Por supuesto que sí, me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Ken-chan con las compras?

-No creo que tenga ningún problema, lo que le encargue se consigue muy fácil, es mas ya debería de estar de regreso ¿Por qué se tardara tanto?

-Capitana ya regrese – dijo Isane entrando en la oficina – Hanataro me dijo que tenía un encargo para mí.

-Ahh si, permíteme – de nuevo busco entre su haori y saco otra lista, se la entrego a la teniente y esta la abrió enseguida – recuerda Isane que la talla de mis bras es copa C.

-P-p-pero capitana no creo necesitar su talla de copa para ir a comprar té y hierbas medicinales ¿o sí? – contesto la teniente viendo confundida la lista.

-¿Qué? ¿pero que dices?

-Si aquí en la lista dice: 500gr. de té rojo, 750gr. de té negro y…

-¡Ay no! – dijo un poco exaltada la capitana – si tú tienes la lista de tés y hierbas eso quiere decir que el capitán Zaraki tiene la de…

-Unohana Ken-chan es bueno con el té ¿por qué no lo mandaste a el?

-Pues se suponía que el iría a comprar la lista que tiene Isane pero me confundí y le di la lista errónea.

-¿Y que tenía esa otra lista? – pregunto Yachiru.

-Pues veras…

De vuelta en la tienda de VS en el mundo humano, después de beber la jarra entera de agua y 5 pastillas para la migraña Kenpachi volvió a prestarle atención a la empleada.

-Y bien ¿las pantis y los ligueros de que color van a ir?

-Pon uno de cada color y acabemos con esta horrible tortura de una buena vez.

-Muy bien, solo faltarían unas lociones corporales y con eso acabamos con la mercancía que me pidió si es tan amable en acompañarme a la caja.

-Si si como sea.

¡POR FIN!, la tortura del pobre capitán había terminado tomo su montón de bolsas y salió de la tienda, camino de nuevo hasta la tienda de Urahara casi anochecía.

_No sé cómo las mujeres aguantan estar tanto tiempo haciendo esta clase de estupideces, perdí valioso tiempo de entrenamiento o bien de sueño haciendo esto, solo espero que el explicarle a Yachiru lo que quería haya sido igual de tormentoso para esa mujer como lo fue esto para mí, y que gustos tan… peculiares para su ropa. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado._

El capitán sonrió feliz de la vida al ver la tienda de Unohana frente a sus ojos. Entro tomando por sorpresa a todos ahí.

-Veo que regreso capitán, ¡vaya! Se ve muy cansado.

-¿Te parece? – pregunto el capitán enfadado.

-Ya veo que no fue tarea fácil – dijo el tendero viendo todas las bolsas en el suelo - ¿pues que tanto le pidió la capitana Unohana?

-¡Pero mira nada más! – dijo Yoruichi sacando un liguero de la bolsa – nunca pensé que ella utilizara esta clase de ropa, y dime Kenpachi ¿Cómo te fue comprando esto? –dijo divertida.

-¡¿Qué cómo me fue?! ¡¿Qué cómo me fue?!, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, fue peor que pelear con un enemigo débil…

-Ay ¿así de mal? – pregunto el ex capitán abanicándose.

-…fue como ir a Hueco Mundo y volver a ser babeado por esa niña Nell, fue como ver a Mayuri diseccionar un cuerpo inerte, horrible, desagradable, lo peor, no quiero repetirlo…- se detuvo un momento- … y a todo esto ¿dónde está Mayuri?

-La última vez que lo vimos se fue persiguiendo a Ishida-kun y eso fue ayer por la tarde.

-Bueno como sea, no te lo tomes tan mal Kenpachi di la verdad bien que te imaginas a Unohana en uno de estos modelitos ¿no?... – dijo Yoruichi sonriendo -… ¿Kenpachi? ¿me escuchas?

Pero no recibió respuesta, Kenpachi ya se había quedado dormido sobre la alfombra roncaba profundamente y Yoruichi y Urahara optaron por dejarlo descansar.

-Pobre se ve que si se canso.

-Si, pero ahora que duerme ¿Por qué no tomas uno de esas prendas y las modelas para mi Yoruichi-san?

-Ja y que dijiste esta ya te dijo que si ¿no?, pues no Urahara eso le pertenece a Unohana si quieres que te modele ve y pasa por todo lo que paso Kenpachi.

Así siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar a su habitación, toda la tienda se quedo un momento en silencio pero poco duro ya que los ronquidos de Kenpachi no dejaron dormir a nadie esa noche, a la mañana siguiente Ururu y Jinta lo despertaron saltando sobre su estomago, más tranquilo tomo un buen desayuno y se deshizo de si gigai para así poder regresar a la sociedad de almas con toda su quisquillosa mercancía. Al otro lado del Senkaimon lo esperaban Unohana, Yachiru e Isane, la pequeña se había quedado dormida en las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón para esperar a su Ken-chan. Al fin la segadora luz de la enorme puerta se vislumbro, y ahí estaba el capitán del onceavo escuadrón cargando con una infinidad de bolsas de todos colores y tamaños.

-¡Yay! Ken-chan regreso- dijo la niña corriendo para encontrarse con el - ¿Cómo te fue Ken-chan?

-No quiero hablar de eso – contesto melancólico.

-Capitán Zaraki…- dijo Unohana un tanto preocupada.

-Por favor no diga absolutamente nada, sé que hay ciertas cosas que son difíciles de explicar a un niño, pero capitana no tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo.

-… déjeme continuar por favor, hubo un enorme error capitán, la lista que le entregue a usted originalmente la tenía que surtir Isane y no usted, no sabe lo apenada que me siento – dijo con un leve sonrojo – usted no tenía que saber tanto de mi privacidad.

-Y que lo diga, mejor hagamos como que esto nunca paso, aquí tiene toda su mmm ropa y todo lo de la lista, todo tiene fecha límite de devolución de una semana excepto el vestido.

-Se lo agradezco mucho capitán Zaraki, aquí todo fue muy tranquilo la pequeña Yachiru y todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas.

-¡Perfecto!, ahora vámonos niña que estoy muy cansado.

-Si, nos vemos Unohana gracias por todo, Isa nos vemos en la siguiente junta de tenientes- dijo la pequeña despidiéndose y caminando junto a su capitán – te vez muy cansado Ken-chan ¿Qué tanto hiciste en el mundo humano?

-Muchas cosas las cuales no quiero recordar.

-Entonces vallamos a casa y tomemos un té a ti te gusta mucho.

-¡Sí! un tecito suena increíble – dijo el capitán con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de llegar a su escuadrón Kenpachi se preparo su tan esperado té (de tila para calmarse) y se hecho nuevamente a dormir. Yachiru por su parte disfrutaba de los dulces que le había traído del mundo humano, si, el capitán podría haber estado al borde de un ataque de nervios pero nunca se olvidaría de un regalito para la pequeña. Por otro lado Unohana desempacaba todas sus compras.

-¿Isane?

-Si dígame capitana.

-¿Cómo supo el capitán Zaraki mi talla exacta de bra?

-No lo sé, pero debe de aceptar que están muy lindos los colores que escogió.

-Pues sí, pero creo que el pobre sufrió mucho con la experiencia.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, mientras en el mundo de los humanos en una bonita mansión, cierto científico y cierto quincy tomaban un cafecito y tenían una acalorada discusión por quien sabe que cosa y otro quincy se divertía con una pequeña bebé y miles de peluches que le había hecho en las últimas horas.

* * *

**SI FUE UN POCO MAS CORTITO PERO NO ME GUSTA HACER SUFRIR MUCHO AL CAPITAN ZARAKI HAHAH.**

**BUENO YA SABEN QUE "VS" NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD PERTENECE A MMM PUES QUIEN SEA EL O LA GENIO DETRAS DE ESA MARCA. **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS.**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO POR FIN SABREMOS CUAL FUE LA CONDICION DE RYUKEN PARA MAYURI Y PREPARENSE PARA TODO EL DESASTRE QUE ESTA POR OCURRIR.**

**NOS LEEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE.**


	5. Aviso Importante!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE A TODOS MIS SEGUIDORES**

MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES LAMENTABLEMENTE SE ME HACE IMPOSIBLE SEGUIR SUBIENDO CAPITULOS ACTUALMENTE, ACABO DE ENDTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y LOS MAESTROS ENTRARON CON TODO, MIL TAREAS PROYECTO Y TRABAJO ASI QUE SE ME HACE MUY DIFICIL CASI IMPOSIBLE SEGUIR SUBIENDO CAPITULOS A MI FIC. DE VERDAD ES ALGO QUE LAMENTO MUCHO, PERO, ME COMPROMETO A EN DICIEMBRE QUE ES MI PERIODO VACIONAL PONERME AL CORRIENTE CON TODOS USTEDES QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO DESDE EL INICIO.

BUENO DE NUEVO LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS Y NOS LEEMOS POR AHÍ DE DICIEMBRE.

LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS.

DIVIERTANSE CUIDANSE Y LEAN MUCHO. n.n


End file.
